


Долго и счастливо

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: В прошлом у Джона был травмирующий опыт отношений с мужчиной. Шерлоку придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы его завоевать и при этом не напугать своим напором и собственническими замашками.Предупреждение: упоминаются если не насильственные, то довольно близкие к этому отношения (в прошлом). Пожалуйста, не читайте, если подобное может вас расстроить.





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Life Well-Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218064) by [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/pseuds/Kate_Lear). 



> К переводу этого текста я шла, наверное, с того момента, как прочитала его на английском - а это было сразу после публикации, в 2011. Но тогда не решилась: все мне казалось, что с художественными текстами у меня неважно выходит (до сих пор так кажется)). Спустя несколько лет другой переводчик выложил свой вариант перевода, но мое желание перевести эту чудесную историю не пропало, даже наоборот, стало только сильнее. (Шекспира, в конце концов, тоже много кто переводил, и ничего!)) Читателям же предоставляется во многом уникальная возможность самим выбрать тот перевод, который больше понравится.  
> Приятного чтения!

В девяти случаях из десяти Шерлоку было очень удобно игнорировать разного рода социальные сигналы и язык тела. Однако это не означало, что он их не узнавал. Что бы там ни думали в Скотланд-Ярде, Шерлок всегда отлично понимал, когда кто-нибудь расстроен, или тихо злится, или волнуется. И он совершенно точно знал, когда кому-нибудь нравился.

После нескольких недель наблюдений за тем, как Джон кидает на него влюбленные взоры и заливается краской, стоит только Шерлоку выйти из ванной в одном полотенце со стекающими по спине каплями воды, и за тем, как тот незаметно разминает пальцы, стоит им соприкоснуться руками, Шерлок пришел к счастливому заключению, что Джон хочет отношений более близких, чем отношения между друзьями или коллегами. К счастливому, потому что уже долгое время сам чувствовал влечение, которое и не думало исчезать, и поэтому с радостным предвкушением принялся ждать, когда Джон сделает шаг навстречу.

В конце концов, Джон никогда ранее не выказывал робости в том, чтобы сблизиться с понравившимся человеком, и Шерлок ждал, что со дня на день Джон подойдет к нему с просьбой поговорить о личном. Просто чтобы довести до сведения Джона, что его интерес найдет охотный отклик — _более_ , чем охотный — Шерлок увеличил количество случайных прикосновений, стал чаще просить Джона достать его телефон из карманов пиджака или брюк и принялся застегивать на рубашке на одну пуговицу меньше.

Но, когда Шерлок прождал уже совершенно неразумное количество времени, терпение его, которое и так никогда не было бесконечным, лопнуло. Он загнал Джона в наименее антисанитарный угол кухни и поцеловал. Это было чудесно: мягкие, податливые губы на его губах, сильные руки обнимают за талию, — но длилось недолго.

После нескольких потрясающих минут, когда Шерлок исследовал изгиб верхней губы Джона, и его дыхание, щекотавшее щеку, Джон отстранился и покачал головой.

— Извини, — произнес он, запинаясь и выглядя при этом, как кролик, замерший в свете автомобильных фар. — М-меня не привлекают… Ты все неправильно понял.

Шерлок, в полнейшем замешательстве, только и мог что вытаращиться на Джона.

— Нет, правильно, — возразил он наконец. Потому что Джон жадно целовал его в ответ, пока не отстранился. Его ноги с готовностью поддались, стоило Шерлоку лишь слегка попытался раздвинуть их коленом. Кроме того, рука Джона все еще лежала на талии Шерлока, а пальцы едва не гладили зад.

Но Джон отвел взгляд и пробормотал:

— Нет, неправильно. — Руки его взлетели к груди Шерлока, отталкивая.

Все еще сбитый с толку, Шерлок отпустил его, и Джон, на секунду замерев в дверях кухни, сказал:

— Без обид. Я правда очень польщен.

После этого он ушел в такой спешке, что Шерлок не мог назвать это иначе как бегством. Несколькими мгновениями позже дверь в спальню Джона решительно хлопнула, Шерлок проследовал в гостиную и, погруженный в размышления, повалился на диван. Он совершенно не так представлял исход своих действий. Как неожиданно.

Он улыбнулся.

Как это в духе _Джона_.

***

Джон не был гомофобом, Шерлок это точно знал. Его напряженные отношения с сестрой были связаны с ее пристрастием к алкоголю, а не пуританской неприязнью к тому, с кем она делила постель. Возможно, у Джона был какой-то внутренний нерешенный конфликт по части собственной сексуальности, и поэтому Шерлок решил провести эксперимент.

В течение следующих нескольких недель он сводил Джона в несколько гей-баров и кафе, объясняя эти походы необходимостью побегать ради расследования. И везде он находил повод оставить его одного, и, как и предполагал, в скором времени к Джону кто-нибудь подкатывал, и у Шерлока появлялась возможность тайком наблюдать за реакцией.

Каждый раз Джон казался удивленным, а затем польщенным. Он всегда поддерживал разговор, часто флиртуя в ответ, и не отстранялся, когда мужчины случайно касались его запястий или рук. Джон едва заметно напрягался и отодвигался, только когда все грозило зайти дальше: когда его приглашали на свидание или когда однажды поцеловали.

Вывод: Джон не был гомофобом. Не напрягал его и случайный интерес со стороны мужчин. Он старался увильнуть от продолжения знакомства, только когда начинало казаться, что все может зайти дальше. Отсюда вытекал вопрос: догадывается ли Джон, до какой степени отвечает на флирт, осознает ли тот интерес, который выказывает Шерлоку?

Спустя два дня после последнего раза, когда Джон соврал очередному мужчине, сказав, что польщен, но у него уже есть бойфренд (как это в духе Джона — не хотеть задеть чувств другого прямым отказом), Шерлок уселся в кресле ждать его — и чувствовал себя при этом, как охотник у ручья. Он мысленно пробежался по списку аргументов и доводов. И когда Джон вошел в квартиру, Шерлок дал ему повестить куртку, выпить воды и только потом произнес:

— Ты не гомофоб.

Брови Джона взлетели вверх.

— Конечно, нет. У меня сестра лесбиянка, помнишь?

— А ты на самом деле бисексуален. Когда тебя кадрят мужчины, ты явно флиртуешь в ответ.

— Да-а. — Джон прошел на кухню, все еще сжимая в руке стакан. Глаза его подозрительно сузились. — Но почему ты вообще… О боже мой. — Свободной рукой он прикрыл лицо и вздохнул. — Не было никакого расследования, так ведь? Все эти походы по барам были только из-за твоих кретинских идей. Ради бога, Шерлок, зачем?

— Тебе нравилось, что они с тобой флиртуют, но ты сразу давал задний ход, стоило им намекнуть на продолжение, — сказал Шерлок, сцепив пальцы под подбородком и игнорируя вопрос. — Ты меня хочешь. Нет, не начинай, — перебил он, когда Джон поднял руку и открыл рот для бессмысленного протеста. — Правда, хочешь. Надо быть слепым, чтобы этого не замечать. И все же ты не потворствуешь своим желаниям. Почему же?

— Господи. — Джон с силой выдохнул через нос. — Не знаю, то ли злиться, то ли смеяться. Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что ты упрямый баран?

— Неоднократно. — Шерлок не дал сбить себя с толку. — В чем проблема, Джон? Мне не важно, девственник ты или нет. Я понимаю, что, может быть, ты не встретил никого, кто бы тебе понравился, а анонимный секс с незнакомцами очень переоценивают…

— Нет, — перебил Джон. — Нет, я не девственник. Я просто… — Он прошел на кухню, и Шерлок получил возможность полюбоваться его задеревеневшей спиной и шеей, которую медленно заливал румянец. — Секс и отношения с мужчинами не для меня.

— Но очевидно же, что это не так, по крайней мере, отчасти. — Шерлок вскочил с кресла и проследовал за Джоном. Продолжая говорить, он загибал пальцы: — Ты наблюдаешь за мной. У тебя расширяются зрачки, увеличивается потоотделение и повышается температура, когда мы находимся в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Кроме того, ты чаще облизываешь губы. Ты таращишься на мой зад, когда думаешь, что я не замечаю. И самое важное… — Он замолчал для пущего эффекта.

Джон не обернулся, но Шерлок услышал короткое:

— Продолжай.

— Ты ответил на поцелуй, — просто сказал он. — Джон. Ты хочешь меня, а я хочу тебя. Не вижу проблемы.

Он обошел Джона и встал к нему лицом. Тот не отвернулся, но и в глаза не смотрел. Лицо его покрывал яркий румянец.

— Послушай, все не так просто, понимаешь? Да, ты великолепен, и ты мне нравишься, но у меня уже были отношения с мужчинами, и это не мое.

— Со сколькими мужчинами?

— С одним, — признался Джон. Он все еще смотрел куда угодно, только не на Шерлока. — В университете. Поэтому если бы ты просто…

— Было сложное расставание?

Казалось, эти слова Джона позабавили. Он коротко и сухо рассмеялся, а потом пробормотал:

— Можно и так сказать, да. Так что...

— Тебе уже известны все мои дурные привычки, — заметил Шерлок. — Что может быть хуже, чем мертвый голубь в морозилке на прошлой неделе?

Джон моментально скривился, напряжения как не бывало.

— Боже, не напоминай.

— Ты знаешь обо мне все, — настойчиво продолжал Шерлок и, не встретив сопротивления, мягко забрал из рук Джона стакан и поставил его на стол. — И в тебе нет ничего, чего я бы не хотел.

— Шерлок. — Голос Джона прозвучал низко, предупреждающе, но его взгляд метнулся ко рту Шерлока, а потом в сторону. Когда Шерлок сделал шаг вперед и сжал Джона за плечи, тот не отстранился — наоборот, ответил на поцелуй, приник к Шерлоку с удивительной силой, сминая пальцами ткань его рубашки.

Шерлок целовал медленно, тщательно и не требовал ничего, ему было достаточно мягких, поверхностных прикосновений. Губы и язык Джона были прохладными и скользкими от выпитого, поцелуй походил на глоток воды жарким днем. Шерлок целовал бы так Джона часами. И все же, когда Джон попытался отстраниться, Шерлок тотчас ослабил хватку.

— Шерлок. — Губы Джона раскраснелись, рот был слегка приоткрыт — он выглядел таким манящим, что Шерлок поцеловал бы Джона снова, если бы его голос не звучал так стесненно. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Шерлок пожал плечами, отметив, как из-за этого движения изменилось положение рук Джона, все еще стискивавших его рубашку.

— Всего, чего угодно.

— Ой, да ладно…

— Я серьезно. Так много или так мало, как ты сам захочешь.

Джон вздохнул и посмотрел с сомнением.

— Такая покладистость совсем на тебя не похожа.

Шерлок снова пожал плечами.

— Наверное, ты на меня хорошо влияешь.

Эти слова заставили Джона рассмеяться. Смешок вышел коротким, но у Шерлока отлегло от сердца.

— Ах если бы, ах если бы. — Джон на секунду прикусил губу и выглядел при этом до странного робко, а затем сказал: — Ну, думаю, попробовать можно.

Сердце Шерлока сильно забилось в груди.

— Правда?

— Да. Но ты точно имел в виду «чего угодно»?

Шерлок кивнул. От этого негласного позволения делать все то, что он до сих пор не мог делать вместе Джоном — _с_ Джоном, — лицо его залил жар. Шерлок задумался, не истек ли срок годности у презервативов, лежавших в ночном столике. Джон медицинский работник, разумеется, он будет настаивать на использовании презервативов, пока они оба не сдадут анализы, пусть прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как Шерлок хоть кем-то интересовался, не говоря о том, чтобы спать…

Но Джон не склонился к нему еще за одним поцелуем. Вместо этого он пошаркал ногами и сказал:

— Вот и хорошо. Я хотел приготовить лазанью на ужин. Будешь сегодня есть?

Эти слова так резко контрастировали с тем, что Шерлок ожидал услышать, что потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы они до него дошли. Но когда это все-таки случилось, он молча кивнул.

В замешательстве он наблюдал за тем, как Джон отстраняется и принимается шарить по шкафчикам в поисках подходящей посуды. Это было… неожиданно. Но, возможно, Джон был слишком голоден, чтобы ужин предварить сексом. Да, дело, должно быть, в этом. И потом, Шерлок ведь _действительно_ обещал «все, что угодно».

***

В течение последующих нескольких недель Шерлоку пришлось не раз и не два самому себе напоминать это обещание.  
Джон, казалось, не торопился пользоваться тем преимуществом, которое давала перемена в их отношениях. Он и вообще вел себя так замкнуто, что Шерлок мог бы решить, что тот передумал, если бы Джон не стал довольно часто вторгаться в его личное пространство, будто хотел, чтобы Шерлок его поцеловал, но не знал, как попросить об этом.

В таких случаях они в конце концов оказывались друг у друга в объятиях и долго и с наслаждением целовались. Стояли, прислонившись к стойке на кухне, или лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, на диване. Как-то раз Джон даже сидел на Шерлоке верхом, когда тот работал за столом в гостиной — Джон принес кружку чая, и Шерлок мягко притянул его к себе на колени.

Целовался Джон очень хорошо. Он то легко и быстро едва касался губ, а то набрасывался с глубокими и жадными поцелуями, которые, казалось, были только и созданы, чтобы совершенно свести Шерлока с ума. И Джон целовался всем телом. От того, как он таял, когда Шерлок его обнимал, тот чувствовал одновременно и возбуждение, и неудержимое желание защищать его. Джон, раскрасневшийся, с немного слипающимися глазами, чуть-чуть неловкий и полный желания, такой податливый и мягкий — везде, за исключением члена, налитого и давящего на ширинку джинсов — было так чудесно обнимать его. У Джона вставал ( _так_ сильно) уже от того, что они, даже не раздевшись, просто обнимались и целовались, и этого было достаточно, чтобы рассеять все мучительные сомнения Шерлока о том, что Джон его не хочет.

И все же одно обстоятельство медленно сводило Шерлока с ума: как бы ни была изумительна череда объятий и поцелуев, Джон всегда находил причину их прервать. Рано или поздно, но он отодвигался — запыхавшийся, взъерошенный (Шерлок был готов съесть его на месте), а еще немного испуганный — и смотрел на часы, бормоча извинения в губы Шерлоку: «Мне пора на работу» или «Мне надо идти, я обещал Гарри встретиться в восемь» или даже «Пойду-ка я лучше начну готовить ужин», и, по мнению Шерлока, это была самая худшая причина, чтобы прекратить просто потрясающий поцелуй.

Но он сказал: «Всего, чего угодно» (а даже если бы и не сказал — нервозность Джона была почти осязаемой), и поэтому убирал руки, на каком бы теплом местечке они ни находились, и безропотно отпускал Джона.

И вот, Шерлок выжидал удобного момента и чувствовал себя так, будто пытается подружиться с осторожным диким зверем, для чего должен сидеть совершенно неподвижно, пока животное постепенно подбирается к нему все ближе и ближе. Шерлок прекращал все поцелуи и ласки в ту же секунду, как только Джон начинал отстраняться, и в своей спальне за пару недель извел большую часть тюбика смазки, пока дрочил, лежа в одинокой постели и вспоминая рот Джона, руки Джона и очень явные движения члена Джона сквозь все слои одежды. Он часто думал о том, что тот «непростой разрыв» был, должно быть, очень примечательным, если уж Джон — абсолютно бесстрашный во всех прочих вещах — с такой настороженностью отнесся к началу новых отношений. Шерлок возненавидел бы бывшего парня Джона, но, по правде сказать, если тот был таким дураком, что отпустил Джона, Шерлок просто не собирался тратить ресурсы своего мозга на такого кретина.

Но однажды вечером Джон сел рядом с Шерлоком на диван посмотреть один из тех бестолковых фильмов, которые так любит — про погони на автомобилях и новомодные гаджеты. Необычное пристрастие для человека, которому пришлось узнавать у Шерлока, как отключить в телефоне интуитивный набор и который все еще печатает двумя пальцами, — и все-таки очаровательное.

Джон прислонился к Шерлоку и небрежно положил руку на спинку дивана (Шерлок съехал немного вниз по сиденью, чтобы ладонь Джона легла ему на плечо). Он едва успел спросить: «Можно тебя поцеловать?», как Шерлок уже сжимал его лицо в ладонях, легкими прикосновениями языка побуждая приоткрыть рот.

Джон тихо застонал и с тем же пылом поцеловал Шерлока в ответ. Зная, что миссис Хадсон ушла на весь вечер и не заглянет случайно, у Джона не было никаких планов с кем-нибудь пообщаться, и, кроме того, они уже поужинали, Шерлок внутренне возликовал. Он с готовностью тонул в поцелуях Джона и, когда тот начал кончиками пальцев поигрывать с пуговицами на его рубашке, дразняще поглаживая голую кожу между застежками, почувствовал прилив торжества.

Оставив в покое волосы Джона, Шерлок быстро расстегнул все пуговицы на своей рубашке и вытащил полы из-за пояса брюк — и задохнулся, почувствовав первое робкое прикосновение немного мозолистой ладони к обнаженной груди и животу. Когда Джон поймал его сосок между пальцев, Шерлок застонал, сунул обе руки под свитер и футболку Джона и принялся поглаживать его теплую кожу, потом тот отстранился и одним махом стянул одежду через голову, смущенно обнажаясь под голодным взглядом.

Шерлок потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, на этот раз ложась на спину на диван под весом Джона, который было так тяжело и так восхитительно ощущать. Долгие минуты они целовали друг друга — рты, и лица, и шеи, пока Шерлок не застонал и не вжался пахом в бедро. Он был так возбужден, что готов был кончить прямо в белье, чего с ним не случалось еще со времен неловкой юности.

С Джоном, казалось, творилось то же самое, он терся о Шерлока и стонал во время поцелуев, и Шерлок чуть-чуть отстранился — достаточно, чтобы сказать Джону в губы:

— Можно мне… — Он опустил руку и накрыл налитой член Джона, жадно потирая его сквозь ткань джинсов. — Можно мне прикоснуться к тебе? Боже мой, _пожалуйста_ , дай мне прикоснуться к тебе.

— Да. — Джон был в смятении. По его шее и груди разлился румянец, он выпутался из объятий Шерлока и без колебаний расстегнул и неуклюже стащил с себя джинсы.

За пару секунд Шерлок приспустил брюки и белье, и, когда Джон снова лег, почувствовал, как твердый член Джона жарко ткнулся ему в бедро. Шерлок опустил руку и обвил его пальцами, и Джон снова застонал.

— Ложись опять на меня сверху, — велел Шерлок и, доведенный желанием до отчаяния, хватил Джона за бедра и притянул к себе. — Давай, вот так…

Пришлось немного поманеврировать, но в конце концов Шерлоку удалось спихнуть брюки и белье к лодыжкам, достаточно низко, чтобы широко развести ноги и позволить Джону улечься между ними. Шерлок не хотел прерываться надолго, чтобы раздеться совсем, и от этого чувствовал себя по-дурацки, пока Джон снова не придавил его к дивану своим весом, и не ощутил, как его член прижимается к жестким волосам в паху Джона. Джон неловко целовал его под подбородком, пока Шерлок не опустил голову и не прижался ртом к его губам. На пробу он аккуратно двинул бедрами, Джон задохнулся и впился пальцами в его плечо.

После того, как Шерлок довольно продолжительное время обнимал и целовал его, как старался потереться членом о член, чтобы услышать тихие стоны, которые Джон выдыхал ему в рот, почувствовать, как щекочут щеку выдохи Джона, Шерлок сказал:

— Ну-ка… — Он лизнул ладонь и просунул ее, скользкую от влаги, между их тел, слегка подталкивая Джона, заставляя прислониться к себе. — Ну-ка, дай-ка я…

Глаза Джона расширились, стоило ему почувствовать, как Шерлок обхватил оба их члена, и через пару секунд он уже дрожал, а Шерлок осторожно поглаживал их, то и дело легко проводя большим пальцем по нежной, повлажневшей головке члена Джона.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Джон, зажмурив глаза. Мелкую дрожь сменила крупная, пока его член увеличивался в кулаке Шерлока. — Черт, я сейчас кончу, я не могу…

Он спрятал лицо на плече у Шерлока и вздрогнул. Между ними вдруг стало тепло и мокро, и Шерлоку пришлось разрываться между двумя делами: он не останавливаясь ласкал Джона, пока тот кончал, и одновременно пытался приподнять его голову, чтобы поцеловать.

Когда усилия его увенчались успехом, он не смог определиться с тем, что же стало причиной алого румянца на щеках Джона: оргазм или стыд.

Вернув себе дар речи, Джон произнес:

— Прости. Боже мой, прости, это было так… Я не думал, что я… Прости.

— Чш-ш. Все в порядке.

Господи, да он сам изнемогал: то, как Джон кончал в его руках, было самым возбуждающим, что ему только приходилось видеть. Спермой Шерлок увлажнил член и принялся дрочить себе. Джон перенес вес на здоровое плечо и положил ладонь на руку Шерлока, переплетая с ним пальцы, и когда Шерлок ворвался в их общий кулак, настала его очередь задыхаться. Пальцы на ногах поджались, он вздрогнул и излился меж их тел.

Открыв глаза, Шерлок увидел, что Джон изумленно его разглядывает, и широко улыбнулся, восстанавливая дыхание. Он обнял лицо Джона свободной рукой — пальцы другой были все еще переплетены с чужими пальцами, нежно обхватывавшими его начавший опадать член.

— Ты как, нормально?

Он не мог придумать, что еще сказать. Джон только кивнул, но, когда Шерлок удовлетворенно застонал и притянул его к себе, он с готовностью рухнул сверху и спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Шерлока.

Из-за разлившихся в крови эндорфинов Шерлок не сразу понял, что именно Джон неразборчиво бормочет ему в шею. Сосредоточившись, он разобрались лишь неясное: «Прости».

— Да за что же ты сейчас-то просишь прощения? — спросил он, чувствуя себя слишком удовлетворенным, чтобы быть по-настоящему раздосадованным.

— Ну. — Джон поднял голову. Он кусал губы. На щеках его все еще красовался румянец. — Получилось, наверное, не так хорошо, как ты ожидал.

— Глупости. В первый раз все всегда слишком быстро. — Он потянулся и коснулся клубка, в который сбились футболка и свитер Джона. — Поэтому бывает и второй, и третий раз.

На лице Джона удивление сменилось радостью.

— Правда? Второй раз?

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Ну, это же очевидно. Или ты думал, что я столько усилий потратил лишь на то, чтобы мы с тобой друг другу на диване подрочили? Пожалуйста, доверяй мне чуть-чуть больше.

Шерлок отделил футболку Джона от свитера и пропихнул ее между их телами, сцеловывая с губ Джона несерьезное ворчание:

— А своей рубашкой ты вытереться не мог?

— Ну ладно, — сказал Шерлок, вставая и натягивая брюки. — Надо лечь в постель, пока я не свалился на диване.

— Хорошо. — Джон помолчал и добавил неуклюже: — Ну, тогда спокойной ночи.

Шерлок медленно оглядел его, заставив краснеть и переминаться с ноги на ногу, и спросил:

— А ты разве не идешь?

— А! Я понял. Ты имел в виду… хорошо.

— Конечно, я именно это и имел в виду. — Шерлок был в замешательстве, поэтому даже не почувствовал досаду от того, что Джон не уловил его мысль. — Мы с тобой только что занимались сексом, и люди же именно так и поступают, нет? А кроме того, у меня матрас удобнее.

— Не думаю, что хочу знать, как ты это выяснил, — проворчал Джон. Однако он улыбался, следуя за Шерлоком в его комнату.  
Было так приятно свернуться калачиком в постели рядом с Джоном, в темноте обхватить его руками, потереться лицом о волосы. Шерлок уснул, крепко обвив Джона, довольно предвкушая, что теперь, когда со страшным Первым Разом (очевидно, что именно из-за него Джон так сильно нервничал) было покончено, он может начать воплощать в жизнь тот длинный список всего, что он хотел проделать.

***

Шерлоку следовало бы знать. Уж кому-кому, а ему, должно было быть известно, что ничто и никогда не бывает таким простым, как кажется. Ему следовало догадаться, что за нерешительностью могут скрываться не только воспоминания о плохом расставании. Но в последние недели смущенный румянец Джона, его постоянные запинки заворожили Шерлока настолько, что это попросту не пришло ему в голову. Кроме того, если уж быть честным с самим собой (а Шерлок считал необходимым быть с собой всегда предельно честным), сама идея, что кто-то мог посметь тронуть хоть волосок на голове Джона, приводила его в такое кровожадное, бессильное неистовство, что он предпочитал и вовсе не думать об этом.

Грубейшая ошибка.

Поскольку той же ночью Джон, которому снился кошмар, разбудил его возней и стонами. Такое случалось и раньше, в те многочисленные ночи, когда Шерлок, работая допоздна, подмечал доносившиеся с верхнего этажа полные отчаяния звуки. Тогда он поднимался и будил Джона. Однако в этот раз, когда он попробовал свое обычное решение для этой проблемы — положил руку на плечо Джона — тот дернулся и попытался отстраниться. Он дышал неглубоко и слишком быстро.

Сжав плечо, Шерлок слега потряс Джона и в тусклом свете уличных фонарей увидел, как тот замотал головой. За шорохом волос по подушке Шерлоку еле удалось разобрать бормотание, становившееся все яснее: Джон просыпался.

— Нет… Пожалуйста… Том, не надо, нет…

— Джон!

Тот глубоко и судорожно вздохнул, очнувшись ото сна, и, действуя на автомате, Шерлок сел и потянулся к нему. Волнение заставляло его спешить. Но Джон вдруг забился в угол и прижался к стене.

— Пожалуйста, Том, нет!

Шерлок отстранился, вдруг почувствовав себя нехорошо.

Он включил лампу на прикроватном столике, сощурившись от яркого света, и увидел, как Джон отодвинулся к противоположному краю кровати, прижался спиной к стене, комкая перед собой одеяло. Он дрожал и потрясенно смотрел на Шерлока широко открытыми глазами.

И после нескольких напряженных секунд обмяк, все его мускулы расслабились, а пальцы, стиснувшие одеяло так сильно, что побелели костяшки, разжались.

— Кто такой, — медленно начал Шерлок, чувствуя себя так, будто ступает по тонкому льду озера, и тот то и дело трескается и ломается у него под ногами, — Том?

Джон зажмурился и покачал головой.

— Никто.

Даже ребенок бы понял, что это откровенная ложь, и Шерлок не знал, обидеться ему или встревожиться. Он посмотрел на Джона, на его влажные от пота волосы, отметил, как явно бьется пульс на шее. Хотел притянуть его в объятия, погладить по спине, убрать волосы со лба и притвориться, что жуткие догадки, срастающиеся в голове в единое целое, были всего лишь нездоровыми фантазиями, вызванными поздним часом и дезориентацией от резкого перехода от сна к бодрствованию.  
Однако, когда Шерлок потянулся к Джону, тот напрягся и буркнул:

— Не трогай меня.

Шерлок тут же замер — рука его застыла, не достигнув цели. Джон прикусил губу и выглядел при этом в ужасе.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Шерлок, чувствуя себя совершенно раздавленным. Он убрал руку и сунул куда-то под простыни: ему нужно было схватиться за что-нибудь, чтобы снова не потянуться к Джону. — Этот твой бывший… Что он с тобой сделал?

— Ничего. — Джон сел и потер лицо ладонью. — Не думаю, что смогу уснуть опять. Мне лучше уйти. Дам тебе выспаться.

Вот это было уже _просто смешно_ , и Шерлок тоже сел на постели.

— Джон, подожди…

Но Джон не захотел ждать: неуклюже перебрался через ноги Шерлока, схватил джинсы и чуть не упал, пытаясь как можно быстрее натянуть их. Справившись с непослушными ото сна конечностями, Шерлок выбрался из постели, осторожно положил ладонь на обнаженное плечо Джона — и увидел, как мгновенно напряглись под его рукой мышцы, — однако тот не отстранился.

Застыв, они простояли несколько секунд (а показалось, что дольше, гораздо дольше), пока Шерлок отчаянно искал правильные слова.

— Возвращайся в постель. А то простудишься, — тихо произнес Джон наконец, а затем вывернулся из мягкой хватки Шерлока и ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Шерлок забрался в кровать. От пережитого шока его слегка подташнивало. Он натянул одеяло до самой шеи и свернулся калачиком на все еще теплом месте, которое совсем недавно занимал Джон, изо всех сил стараясь согреться, но безуспешно.

Он долго таращился в потолок, — в голове роились мысли, — пока наконец не забылся беспокойным сном.

***

Следующим утром Шерлок проснулся от того, что в соседней комнате кто-то ходил, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь. Все еще в полудреме, Шерлок выбрался из постели, влез в халат и, выйдя в гостиную, застал там Джона: тот уже натягивал куртку, попутно выливая из кружки остатки чая.

— Джон…

Когда тот обернулся, Шерлок онемел. Пролежав большую часть ночи без сна, он и сам чувствовал себя вялым и неповоротливым. По осунувшемуся лицу Джона можно было с уверенностью сказать, что тот отдохнул не больше Шерлока.

Джон быстро глянул Шерлоку в глаза и тут же отвел взгляд, застегнул куртку и похлопал себя по карманам, чтобы убедиться, что положил ключи и бумажник.

— Мне пора на работу.

Шерлок кивнул, а затем все-таки выдавил:

— Увидимся вечером?

Глупо было спрашивать об этом — это же дом Джона, куда еще ему идти?

— Конечно, — только и пробормотал в ответ Джон и выскользнул за дверь.

Оставшись наедине с самим собой в тишине квартиры, Шерлок в конце концов продрейфовал в кухню, чтобы сделать себе кофе. Обычно, когда у него не было расследований и он просыпался таким вялым, как сейчас, он возвращался прямиком в постель. Но не сегодня. После первого глотка кофе шестеренки в голове закрутились быстрее, и Шерлок почувствовал, как постепенно приходит в состояние боевой готовности.

«Давно пора обратить на это внимание!» — взбешенно подумал он. Как же он мог это пропустить? Все эти едва уловимые знаки… Нерешительность Джона… То, с какой нервозностью он старался заняться чем-то другим, едва дело могло зайти дальше поцелуев…

Шерлок отчаянно желал ошибиться, оказаться неправым в своих выводах (а этот был только первым). Конечно, ведь невозможно себе представить, чтобы Джон — и вдруг оказался жертвой насилия. Право слово, да только на прошлой неделе Джон так эффективно обезоружил и удерживал преступника, пока их не нагнал Лестрейд со своей командой, а тот мужик был почти в два раза больше Джона!

«Но именно армия научила его драться, — нашептала предательская мысль. — Ты же знаешь, Шерлок, он тебе сам говорил. А до этого, ты думаешь, он смог бы постоять за себя? И какова вероятность того, что он смог бы повести себя грубо по отношению к тому, кого любил, пусть даже и защищаясь?»

Боже, _Джон_.  
Чувствуя подступающую дурноту от образов, которые рисовало воображение, Шерлок взялся за ноутбук. По меньшей мере, он может выследить этого ублюдка и, если его жизнь еще не превратилась в ад на земле (потому что — на что еще такой ублюдок может рассчитывать?), тогда сам Шерлок этому поспособствует.

Но, войдя в систему данных университета, где учился Джон (благодаря очень полезной программке, которую прислал один из его знакомых), Шерлок понял, что толком об этом человеке ничегошеньки не знает. Ему только и было известно, что имя, Том, а этого явно недостаточно. Ни к черту не годится! Вечером придется поговорить с Джоном и получить больше информации.

Шерлок оттолкнул от себя ноутбук и уставился на стену. Хотелось пострелять. Может быть, прицепить на стену мишень и представить себе, что это Том? Но Джон довольно ясно высказался на тему повреждения стен, поэтому Шерлок вскочил с кресла и пошел одеваться. Ему нужно было выйти, уйти прочь из квартиры, где, казалось, на него давят стены.

***

Он не знал, как давно вышел из дома или насколько далеко от него находился, но, почувствовав, как завибрировал телефон, остановился и нырнул в ближайший дверной проем. Слишком погруженный в свои мысли, Шерлок даже не посмотрел на экран.

— Алло?

— Здравствуй, Шерлок.

— Майкрофт. Чему обязан приятностию телефонного звонка?

— Разве не может человек просто позвонить брату, чтобы поздороваться?

Как будто Майкрофт хоть когда-нибудь хоть что-нибудь делал без скрытого мотива.

— Нет.

— Ну что ж. Я хочу узнать, что так взволновало вас с доктором Уотсоном. Снова объявился этот Мориарти?

— Нет.

— Шерлок, должен ли я тебе напомнить, что он может быть угрозой национальной безопасности…

— Нет.

— Тогда почему вы оба… О. Вот так так. — В голосе Майкрофта Шерлок уловил внезапное озарение, и когда старший из братьев заговорил снова, казалось, он улыбается. — Какая непростительная нерасторопность с моей стороны. Мне следовало этого ожидать.

— Снова шпионил за Джоном? — Шерлоку был невыносим собственный вопросительный тон, но он ничего не мог с ним поделать. Он сам уже гадал, будет ли умно с его стороны зайти к Джону на работу, просто чтобы увидеть его.

— Да. Он выглядит… Не так хорошо, как можно было бы ожидать. Твои знаки внимания не были встречены благосклонно?

— _Очень_ благосклонно, — рявкнул Шерлок и тут же прикусил изнутри щеку. Он не собирался выдавать так много информации, но Майкрофт только хмыкнул в ответ.

— Поздравляю вас обоих. В этом случае не стоит так мучиться, всем отношениям на начальном этапе свойственны некоторые проблемы. — В ответ Шерлок издал неопределенный звук, но Майкрофт явно что-то почувствовал. — Или эти проблемы несколько отличаются от обычных?

Секунду Шерлок молчал, а потом нерешительно произнес:

— Мне нужно… Окажи мне услугу.

— В чем дело? — Голос Майкрофта не растерял своей теплоты, но зазвучал компетентно, по-деловому, и Шерлок сразу почувствовал себя маленьким. В детстве с любой проблемой — от сломанной игрушки и разбитого колена до случайно услышанной ссоры родителей — он всегда шел к старшему брату, который знал, как все исправить.

— Мне нужна информация. О мужчине, с которым Джон… которого он знал в университете.

Последовавшая секундная пауза оглушила Шерлока.

— Понимаю, — пробормотал Майкрофт тоном, который явно говорил, что он действительно все понимает. — О, Шерлок…

Шерлоку было невыносимо теплая сердечность в голосе Майкрофта, и он быстро произнес:

— Его зовут Том.

Снова последовала тишина.

— А фамилия? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Я не знаю.

— Дата рождения?

— Не знаю.

— У тебя есть хоть что-нибудь еще на этого человека?

— Нет.

— Шерлок…

Майкрофт, казалось, готов был отказать, и, чувствуя, как внутри все переворачивается, Шерлок настойчиво произнес:

— Ты должен его найти, должен.

— Мой милый мальчик, что бы ты ни думал, я не следил за Джоном Уотсоном с самого его рождения. Есть множество людей по имени Том или Томас, и даже мне не под силу без более точных сведений узнать, кто из них это был.

Шерлок стиснул зубы.

— Ладно. Вечером спрошу Джона.

— Возможно, это не самая лучшая идея, — предостерегающе заметил Майкрофт.

— В смысле?

— Он выказывал какие-нибудь признаки того, что не возражал бы против беседы на эту тему?

Вспомнив утро, то, как Джон старался не смотреть ему в глаза, как сбежал из спальни накануне, Шерлок был вынужден признать:

— Нет, но…

— Тогда не дави на него.

— Но я должен знать!

— Шерлок. — Майкрофт был непримирим. — Речь не о тебе, и не о том, чего хочешь ты. Речь о Джоне.

— Я не могу ничего не сделать.

— Нет, не можешь. Однако тебе стоит вспомнить басни Эзопа, мой мальчик.

Шерлок стиснул телефон.

— Майкрофт, сейчас не время говорить загадками.

Майкрофт тихо цокнул языком.

— Когда вернешься домой, перечитай басню о солнце и ветре. Это пойдет тебе на пользу. Сейчас, однако, посмотри на противоположную сторону улицы.

Шерлок посмотрел и не увидел ничего необычного. Скучные люди торопятся по своим скучным делам. Ни черного автомобиля у тротуара (как будто он бы его не заметил), ни Джона Уотсона.

— Что?

— Ты напротив супермаркета. Приготовь ему ужин.

— Ой, да…

— Джон любит хорошую еду, как все, кто был вынужден ограничиваться армейским питанием…

— Я свожу его в лучший ресторан в Лондоне!

— А кроме того, — громко вклинился Майкрофт и перебил протесты Шерлока, — Джон ценит усилия и то, что люди стараются угодить ему и сделать приятное.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. Как бы правота Майкрофта ни раздражала, игнорировать его не стоило, из этого никогда ничего хорошего не выходило.

— Ладно.

— Хорошо. И, Шерлок… — С нетипичной для себя нерешительностью Майкрофт замялся, прежде чем сказать: — Действуй мягко, — и повесил трубку.

Несколько секунд спустя — Шерлок все еще околачивался во временно одолженном дверном проеме — телефон пикнул. Открыв входящее сообщение, он прочел несколько слов от Майкрофта: «Попробуй. Мне говорили, это невозможно испортить», — и рецепт ризотто. Да ну в самом деле! Шерлок закатил глаза. Не совсем уж он бездарен в вопросах готовки.

***

Когда тем же вечером Джон вошел в кухню, вид у него был такой, будто он вот-вот потеряет сознание от шока. Он говорил запинаясь, повторялся и _пялился_ , пока Шерлок, которого мутило от неизвестности — он не понимал, как теперь вести себя с Джоном, — не был доведен до крайности и не рявкнул:

— Если ты каждый раз будешь превращаться в идиота, я больше не стану ничего готовить. Это ризотто, а не долбаная астрофизика.

— И не солнечная система, — пробормотал Джон, взяв себя в руки, чтобы достойно ответить.

— Джон. — Шерлок обернулся, угрожающе держа лопатку.

— Ладно-ладно, — согласился тот, подняв руки. — Уже молчу. Или нет — замолчу, когда ты скажешь, чем помочь.

После этих слов напряжение испарилось, и ужин прошел легко и непринужденно. Джон сказал, что Шерлок не угадает, каких пациентов он принимал сегодня, и был приятно удивлен, что тот смог вычислить всех, кроме одного. И только когда оба закончили с едой, и Джон начал украдкой поглядывать в расстегнутый ворот рубашки Шерлока, краснеть и отводить глаза, а Шерлок поймал его за этим занятием, все события предыдущих суток вновь безраздельно завладели его вниманием.

— Джон, — скованно начал Шерлок — в тот же момент, когда Джон кашлянул и сказал:

— Шерлок.

Они оба замолчали, и Шерлок сделал Джону знак продолжать. Тот снова кашлянул и произнес:

— Прости за вчерашнее.

— Нет, — перебил его Шерлок, — не нужно извинений. Все в порядке.

Джон коротко безрадостно рассмеялся.

— Это как посмотреть.

Шерлок ничего не ответил. По опыту, полученному в допросах бесчисленных свидетелей, он знал, что иногда молчание было лучшим вопросом.

— Том… Мы были знакомы в университете, — сказал Джон после долгой паузы. — Однажды я выпил, мы переспали, повстречались несколько месяцев, а потом разошлись. — Он облизал губы и стал вертеть в руках до этого забытую на тарелке вилку. — Том был таким… уверенным. Значительным, интересным. Он был моим первым парнем. И я… я просто подумал…

Джон вдруг умолк, повисла неловкая пауза. Он схватился за край стола, шумно выдохнул и отодвинулся вместе со стулом.

— Прости, Шерлок, я не могу. Я думал, что смогу говорить об этом, но это…

— Подожди.

Толком не обдумав своих действий, Шерлок вскочил, обогнул стол и встал рядом с Джоном — близко, но не прикасаясь. Джон несчастно смотрел на него, от их легкой болтовни за ужином не осталось и следа.

— Если не можешь рассказать всю историю, — медленно, осторожно начал Шерлок, — тогда, возможно, будет легче, если я стану задавать тебе вопросы? Просто чтобы понять основное?

Через пару секунд Джон выдохнул и кивнул.

— Давай. Может быть, получится.

— Хорошо. — Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону кресла. — Устраивайся. Хочешь чаю?

Джон улыбнулся — несомненно, в ответ на предложение чая, этого великого британского лекарства от всего на свете, начиная с усталости и заканчивая эмоциональными травмами и сломанными конечностями.

— Да, спасибо. Было бы здорово.

Когда они снова уселись друг против друга, и перед каждым стояла кружка с дымящимся чаем, Шерлок начал:

— Значит, он был из университета?

— Да.

Шерлок не решался задать следующий вопрос, ему нужно было знать, нет ли каких-нибудь физических моментов или аспектов, с которыми ему нужно быть осторожным, и он надеялся, что Джон не расценит его вопрос как озабоченное любопытство.

— Так… Вы встречались пару месяцев. По-видимому, занимались сексом, верно?

Джон заерзал в кресле, не отводя взгляд от кружки.

— Да.

— Тебе нравилось?

— В основном да. Кое-что не очень.

Шерлок замер. Ему было необходимо задать следующий вопрос, хотя у него все внутренности от этого скручивало. Наверное, заводить этот разговор после ужина было не такой уж хорошей идеей.

— Он тебя бил? — Новый вопрос застрял у него в горле, и пришлось с силой выталкивать его, стараясь, чтобы он прозвучал мягко, а не как на допросе. Шерлоку потребовалось большое усилие, чтобы не поддаться импульсу, не схватить Джона за запястье и не потребовать: «Расскажи мне все и немедленно. Ты должен мне рассказать, что он с тобой делал и где он сейчас, чтобы я мог его найти и…» Шерлок откашлялся. — Он… Он насиловал тебя?

— Нет! — Вид у Джона был шокированный, он настойчиво покачал головой. Слава богу. Шерлок крепко сжал в ладони кружку и сделал большой глоток чая, чтобы скрыть прилив облегчения, от которого у него колени ослабели. Джон тем временем запинаясь продолжал: — Господи, нет, ничего подобного.

Он вздохнул и отпил из своей чашки.

— Он был просто… Здоровым парнем, и не всегда понимал, насколько силен. А если я что-то говорил, то он всегда замечал, что я играю в регби и должен справиться. А кроме того, парни же сильнее, они, ясное дело, будут погрубее, чем девушки. Так что жаловаться не на что, правда.

Джон замолчал и снова в задумчивости уставился в свою чашку, а Шерлок прикусил язык и медленно досчитал до десяти по-немецки, старясь унять вспышку ярости от того, как Джон оправдывает этого человека.

— Как его зовут?

— Что? — Джон не смотрел на него, все еще погруженный в воспоминания. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ну, разумеется, ты захочешь привлечь его к ответственности… То есть, я хочу сказать, по меньшей мере ты…

— Нет.

Теперь все внимание Джона было снова обращено на Шерлока.

— Но он же применил к тебе насилие.

— Нет, Шерлок. — Голос Джона был как сталь. — Он этого не делал. Все, что между нами было, было по обоюдному согласию. Может быть, мне и не все нравилось, но я никогда не говорил «нет».

— А он бы остановился, если бы ты сказал? — выпалил Шерлок, и застыл, когда Джон заколебался прежде чем ответить.

— Да. Уверен, он бы остановился. К тому же, все это уже в прошлом.

Как, черт возьми, Джон мог так спокойно к этому относиться? Едва проснувшись ранним утром и увидев Джона, охваченного кошмаром, более страшным, чем все кошмары после Афганистана, он чувствовал себя так, будто мир вывернулся наизнанку.

— Но твой сон, — настаивал Шерлок, — ты был совершенно в ужасе.

Джон снова вздохнул.

— Слушай, у меня часто бывают кошмары. Иногда о местах или людях, с которыми не связано ничего плохого. Просто вот так бывает. Мое подсознание немного того, но ты и так об этом знаешь.

Желание коснуться Джона, подбодрить ощущалось как физическая боль, и Шерлок уже протянул руку через стол, но потом все же остановился, не зная, будет ли прикосновение приятно. Джон заметил этот оборванный жест и нахмурился. Он схватил ладонь Шерлока, крепко стиснул и с шумом поставил кружку на стол.

— Шерлок, — рявкнул он, — не надо на меня так смотреть. Я не сломан, я не жертва, не нужна мне никакая терапия. В Афганистане я видел и совершал вещи гораздо хуже, такое, что ты даже себе представить не можешь, и, боже мой, я рад, что не можешь. Надеюсь, что ты никогда не узнаешь, что чувствует человек, когда видит, как вокруг него умирают друзья, умирают у него на руках, и ничего нельзя сделать, чтобы их спасти. Я стрелял в людей, а потом был вынужден слушать, как они умирают, потому что если бы я попытался им помочь, убили бы меня. — Все еще стискивая ладонь Шерлока одной рукой, другой он утомленно потер лицо. — Так что, по правде сказать, плохие отношения и близко не идут в сравнение с тем, что может вывести меня из себя.

Джон замолчал и сделал большой успокаивающий глоток чая. А затем, удивительное дело, он покраснел.

— То есть, — пробормотал он, краснея, — для тебя это может быть немного скучно. Опыта у меня немного. Я никогда не мог отделаться от мысли о… _нем_ … каждый раз, стоило какому-нибудь парню начать со мной флиртовать. Но ты очень… Ты необыкновенный.

Джон улыбнулся ему — быстро и робко — и снова отвел взгляд.

— Ты не скучный, — выдал Шерлок. Множество мыслей роилось в голове, но эта была самой назойливой, самой заметной. — Ты наименее скучный человек из всех, кого я знаю.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Джон, улыбаясь. Он выглядел польщенным и все еще слегка порозовевшим.

— И — ты уверен, что не хочешь…

— Нет. — Пальцы Джона сжались на запястье Шерлока, голос его был непреклонен. — Здесь нет основания для иска. — Губы его сложились в усмешку. — К сожалению, нельзя подать в суд на бывшего за то, что он мудак.

— Так чего же ты хочешь? — мягко спросил Шерлок, переворачивая руку так, чтобы сплести пальцы с пальцами Джона.

— Ну. — Джон посмотрел на их переплетенные руки и прикусил губу. — Прямо сейчас… Я бы хотел лечь пораньше. Я измотан после прошлой ночи и весь день обо всем этом думал. Может быть… у тебя? Если ты не против?

— Ой да… — нетерпеливо начал Шерлок, но тут же прикусил язык. Уже более спокойно он сказал: — Конечно, не против. Идем.

В тишине они убрали со стола, сложив грязную посуду в раковину, и пошли в ванную, по дороге заперев дверь в квартиру. От всех этих обычных домашних дел — от того, как Джон убирал остатки ужина в холодильник, как они запирали дверь, как стояли бок о бок перед зеркалом в ванной и чистили зубы — в груди Шерлока разливалось приятное тепло. Сантименты. Но на поверку это оказалось совсем не так скучно, как он думал раньше.

Шерлок управился первым и пошел к себе в комнату, переоделся в пижаму и погасил верхний свет, включив лампу на столике у кровати. Выйдя из ванной, Джон пару секунд нервно топтался на пороге спальни. Сердце Шерлока сжалось, но он знал, что самый быстрый способ вывести Джона из себя, — это пожалеть его, поэтому просто сказал:

— Ну, иди сюда, — и откинул одеяло.

Джон неуклюже забрался на кровать и лег лицом к Шерлоку, но не касаясь его. В тот момент, когда Шерлок уже хотел было перегнуться через него, чтобы погасить лампу, Джон заговорил:

— По правде говоря, — пробормотал он, теребя край одеяла, — я не очень… я не то чтобы так уж сильно устал. Ты не хочешь… может быть… чем-нибудь заняться?

В другой ситуации Шерлок тотчас удостоил бы Джона критическим замечанием о его неспособности закончить предложение. Однако же в этот момент он только коснулся тыльной стороны ладони Джона кончиками пальцев и мягко произнес:

— Да.

— Хорошо. — Джон перевернул руку, и от щекотного прикосновения его пальцев к внутренней стороне запястья Шерлока у того на загривке волоски встали дыбом. — Чем хочешь заняться?

— Хочу прикоснуться к тебе, — пробормотал Шерлок, не желая говорить громче, чтобы не разрушить воцарившуюся в комнате безмятежность. — Хочу почувствовать разнообразную текстуру твоей кожи, и, под конец, хочу держать тебя в руке, пока ты будешь кончать.

Джон хмуро глянул на него, крепко обхватив пальцами запястье.

— Не надо со мной миндальничать, Шерлок. Я не хрустальный.

Шерлок в замешательстве моргнул.

— Миндальничать с тобой?

— Да, миндальничать. Ладно тебе, неужели ты не фантазировал о чем-нибудь посерьезнее? Потому что это звучит… Ну, скучновато. Не надо нежничать из-за… из-за того, что я тебе рассказал.

О, это был явно звук брошенной перчатки, пусть Джон едва ли думал, что слова его прозвучат как вызов.

— Ясно, — промурлыкал Шерлок. — Что ж, позволь показать тебе, как _скучно_ это может быть.

Джон не успел ничего ответить, а Шерлок уже склонился к нему и поцеловал. Сперва это было только легкое касание губ, но затем под нежным напором губы Джона раскрылись, и Шерлок скользнул языком ему в рот и коснулся языка Джона, заставляя его замычать от удовольствия и прижаться теснее.

Шерлок раздел Джона, высвободив его из футболки, стянув боксеры до колен, пока не смог подцепить их ногами и отшвырнуть к изножью кровати. Он педантично занялся телом Джона, каждый участок открывавшейся кожи одаривая поцелуем или лаской, и думал, что это странно похоже на то, когда очищаешь от кусочков ороговевшей плоти личинку майской мухи, чтобы в конце концов обнаружить под слоями крошечное существо, мягкое и беззащитное.

Наконец-то Джон был в его постели, без одежды и возбужденный. Руки его блуждали по телу Шерлока, а рот жадно требовал поцелуев каждый раз, как только Шерлок хотел двинуться ниже и прижаться к шее и плечам. Он взглянул на Джона: его разрумянившееся лицо исказила душераздирающая нервозность — и в эту секунду Джон щелкнул выключателем на прикроватной лампе и погасил свет в таком нетипичном для себя приступе робости.

Ну что ж. Они поспорят об этом в следующий раз (и тот факт, что следующие разы будут, что теперь ему позволено делать это с Джоном снова и снова, опьянял). Сейчас же Шерлок был абсолютно доволен и тем скудным светом, который давали уличные фонари за окном, и ощущениями от четырех прочих чувств.

Когда Шерлок просунул руку под одеяла и опустил ее на колено Джона, дыхание — Шерлок чувствовал его в поцелуе — участилось. Когда же он скользнул ладонью вверх по бедру (крепкому, с короткими волосками, от которых было щекотно), дыхание Джона сбилось окончательно, ритм нарушился. А когда Шерлок наконец слегка сжал в ладони теплую плоть между ног Джона, он тяжело и рвано задышал ему прямо в рот. Шерлок поцеловал его сильнее, требовательнее, обхватывая длинными пальцами член, ощущая мельчайшую пульсацию и мышечные сокращения: плоть под рукой твердела и увеличивалась.

Шерлок лениво поглаживал член Джона, пока тот не налился окончательно, пока его тело не начало звенеть от напряжения, и Джон не стал пытаться и целоваться, и стонать одновременно. Тогда Шерлок убрал руку — тихий разочарованный стон, который издал Джон, был восхитителен. Все еще целуя его, Шерлок не глядя полез в ящик ночного столика и, пошарив там, вернулся с щедрой пригоршней смазки.

— Я тебе покажу «скучно», — пробормотал он в губы Джону, скользнул ладонью по подрагивавшим мышцам живота и принялся методично доводить любовника до исступления.

Он экспериментировал с прикосновениями, выясняя, что заставляло Джона едва вздыхать от удовольствия, а что — содрогаться и цепляться за самого Шерлока. Несколько раз он доводил Джона до края — и останавливался, чувствуя, как тело под его руками начинает напрягаться, а вдохи и выдохи становятся короткими и рваными, — и принимался яростно целовать Джона, пока тот извивался и стонал, мольбы перемежая проклятьями.

В один из таких случаев, ближе к концу, Джон уже только не плакал от неудовлетворенности и слепо схватил Шерлока за запястье, пытаясь заставить его вернуть крепкие и скользкие прикосновения, но тот заставил свои мускулы замереть, а пальцы расслабиться и стать бесполезными. Стон Джона показал, что тот был просто убит горем, но в ответ Шерлок только напористо поцеловал его, пропихнув язык ему в рот, чтобы почувствовать отчаяние Джона на вкус, и Джон ослабил хватку.

— Скорее… _Пожалуйста_ , Шерлок, скорее…

Голос Джона превратился в хриплый, умоляющий шелест, и Шерлок просунул руку под его грудной клеткой, чтобы прижать ближе, укачивая у своей груди, когда снова начал поглаживать его член. Через пару мгновений Джон разорвал поцелуй и вжался лицом в плечо Шерлока, пытаясь заглушить стоны. В то же время его ладони бесцельно бродили по рукам и груди Шерлока в поисках чего-нибудь, за что можно было бы ухватиться.

— Боже мой, — простонал Джон. Кожа Шерлока заглушала стон, и все-таки его можно было расслышать, бедра Джона лихорадочно двигались под прикосновениями Шерлока. — Боже мой, вот так… Я почти… Блядь, ты же дашь мне кончить?..

— _Да_ , — прошипел Шерлок Джону на ухо, и увеличил темп, добавив еще одно крошечное движение пальцами, отодвигая крайнюю плоть с головки (именно из-за него Джон пять минут назад выгнулся дугой и забил пятками по простыням). — В этот раз я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Ну же, давай.

Джон застонал так, как будто умирает, мышцы его живота под ритмично двигавшимся предплечьем Шерлока напряглись, — и кончил, покрывая ласкавшие пальцы теплым и скользким. Он приник ртом к горлу Шерлока, совершенно не в силах молчать. Крепче обхватив Джона поперек груди, Шерлок не переставал гладить его, вытягивая каждое мышечное сокращение, каждый спазм, пока тот не обмяк и не задрожал в его руках.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Джон, приникая к Шерлоку. Его глаза все еще были зажмурены. — Блядь, это было… это было…

Одной рукой баюкая обмякающий член Джона, другой Шерлок провел по торчавшим во все стороны влажным от пота волосам. Грудь Джона тяжело вздымалась, пока он с трудом дышал, и Шерлок сказал:

— Расслабься. Переведи дух.

— _Боже_ мой.

Джон не успел еще перевести дыхание, а его руки уже снова двигались. Пальцы скользнули по пятну спермы на животе и обхватили плоть Шерлока, слегка подрагивая, и тот изо всех сил старался не счесть это ужасно милым — и потерпел неудачу.

— Я хочу и тебе так сделать, — не глядя, пробормотал Джон Шерлоку в шею. — Но тебе придется… показать мне, как ты любишь. Я очень давно такого не делал. Кому-то другому, я хочу сказать.

Когда Джон неуклюже скользнул рукой по его члену, Шерлок вспомнил, как сам впервые делал это с другим человеком, как трудно было поначалу совсем без сенсорных ориентиров. Он накрыл ладонь Джона своей, сжимая сильнее. Провел их соединенным кулаком по члену и коснулся большими пальцами головки — и задохнулся, когда от занимающегося жара удовольствия волоски на руках встали дыбом.

Стоило Джону найти четкий ритм, как Шерлок убрал руку и стиснул его за талию, чувствуя, как поджимаются ягодицы, когда он начал подбрасывать бедра и трахать сжимавшийся вокруг его члена кулак. Джон не переставая говорил, это была череда тихих: «Господи, ты прекрасен» и «Вот так хорошо?» и «Блядь, хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь, Шерлок, так хочу, ты даже себе представить не можешь».

Именно последняя фраза толкнула Шерлока за край. От страстного, ничем не прикрытого, такого естественного желания Шерлок задохнулся. Он почувствовал, как знакомо поджались яйца, в паху тяжело потянуло, и секундами позже он кончил, выстанывая имя Джона, пока тот целовал его в лоб, ободрительно шепча:

— Да, вот так, вот так.

Открыв глаза и размяв пальцы, — они затекли, когда он комкал простыни, чтобы не оставить синяков на теле Джона, — Шерлок увидел, как тот разглядывает его в тусклом свете. Он казался таким удивленным, будто бы никогда раньше не видел, как кто-то кончает. И если было на его лице что-то еще, что-то более темное, более сложное, Шерлок решил не обращать на это внимания. Он хотел, чтобы Джон был здесь, с ним, а не погружен в свои неприятные воспоминания, и поэтому перевернулся и обнял Джона за талию.

— Видишь? — Голос Шерлока заглушала слегка влажная от пота кожа на груди Джона. — Не скучно.

Как он и надеялся, эти слова заставили Джона рассмеяться.

— Нет, — согласился тот, и голос его зазвучал счастливее, когда он обнял Шерлока за плечи. — Беру свои слова назад. Совсем не скучно.

***

Хоть вечер и прошел замечательно, из-за упрямства Джона Шерлоку по-прежнему позволялось не так уж и много. За пределами квартиры они вели себя как обычно. Сперва Шерлок пытался — в своей собственной неловкой манере — оказывать знаки внимания, и Джон терпел их с удивленной улыбкой. Но стоило Шерлоку сделать так перед ярдовцами, как его одарили таким свирепым взглядом, что он чуть не упал, запутавшись в собственных ногах, и моментально потерял нить рассуждений. После этого он принялся поучать и препираться так же, как и всегда, и благодаря такому, казалось бы, антиобщественному поведению напряжение с Джона схлынуло, и он расслабился.

Даже в уединении квартиры между ними мало что изменилось. Шерлок по-прежнему проводил эксперименты, которые требовали пристального внимания, а Джон по-прежнему сидел за столом и обновлял блог, смешно набирая сообщения двумя пальцами. (Хотя надо сказать, что Шерлок все чаще находил эту привычку не смешной, а милой.) Но — как к своему удовольствию обнаружил Шерлок — теперь по негласному соглашению ему разрешалось стоять позади Джона, обнимать за талию, осторожно тереться щекой о голову, пока тот ждал, когда вскипит чайник, или просматривал их почту. Или устраивать засаду на Джона, когда тот возился в квартире с уборкой, и добиваться поцелуев. Джон же улыбался под губами Шерлока и возражал, что чай заварится слишком круто или что вот-вот начнется шоу QI.

Протесты эти были, однако, ненастоящими, если учесть, как Джон зарывался пальцами Шерлоку в волосы, как цеплялся за него. Пусть Джон и не проявлял инициативы, после засад Шерлока, после объятий он всегда выглядел раскрасневшимся и довольным.

И только в спальне все изменилось. Шерлок никогда в жизни не отличался терпением, но, прилагая усилия ради Джона, обнаружил, что медленное развитие отношений не вызывает у него отторжения, наоборот, он упивается ситуацией. Он был словно исследователь, наносивший на карту прежде неизведанные земли: нужно было изучить все впадины и бугорки на теле Джона, текстуру кожи, все звуки, которые тот издавал, стоило только пустить в дело руки и рот.

Шерлок следил как ястреб, притворяясь, что это все веселья и игры ради, легкомысленное щекотание и поддразнивание, как у всех новоиспеченных любовников. Но он всегда был начеку, стараясь уловить малейшее вздрагивание или колебание. Поэтому Шерлок и смог подметить, как от удивления расширились глаза Джона, когда он впервые провел носом по его животу и потерся о член.

Коснувшись дразнящим поцелуем нежной, влажной головки, Шерлок промурлыкал:

— Хочу, чтобы ты мне _точно_ сказал, что тебе нравится, когда мужчина берет твой член в рот.

Он заметил, что сперва Джон хотел произнести интуитивное «не знаю», но промолчал. Вместо этого он осторожно погладил Шерлока по голове и пробормотал:

— Все, что захочешь.

Этот ответ заставил Шерлока с силой сглотнуть, гася волну гнева, и поклясться, что первый минет Джона, полученный от мужчины, будет по меньшей мере запоминающимся.

Он тешил себя надеждой, что ему это удалось.

Джон сидел на кровати, опершись о спинку и до неприличия широко разведя ноги, давая Шерлоку возможность лечь между ними. Никогда в жизни Шерлок не видел ничего более восхитительно-развратного. Когда он наконец позволил Джону кончить, член, яйца и вся промежность Джона были полностью покрыты слюной и предэякулятом, а сам он, запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок, всхлипывал и комкал простыни. Его всхлипы быстро превратились в задушенные вскрики, такие беспомощные, что Шерлок схватил судорожно сжатый кулак. Он хотел удержать Джона на месте, пока того сотрясала неконтролируемая дрожь, а его член дергался и бил струей на языке Шерлока.

Потом Джон просто таял в объятиях Шерлока, прижавшись к нему и рвано шепча в шею «спасибо… спасибо…» до тех пор, пока тот не заглушил его шепот поцелуями, от которых веяло сексом и самим Джоном.

Шерлок также заметил (а заметив, не мог перестать обращать на это внимание), что в первые несколько раз, когда Джон проявлял инициативу, намереваясь отсосать Шерлоку, он был напряжен, будто морально готовился к чему-то, и когда Шерлок понял, чего именно ожидал Джон, он был в такой ярости, что сам изумился. В таких обстоятельствах кончить было непросто — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Шерлок не посмотрел вниз и не увидел, как его собственный член, горячий и твердый, не исчезает между губ Джона. Даже когда он тыльной стороной ладони провел по лицу любовника и прошептал: «Сейчас кончу… Господи, я сейчас кончу…» — Джон не отстранился. Однако потом он сел, озадаченный и какой-то осторожно-довольный, вытер рот внутренней стороной запястья и сказал:

— Эм… Спасибо.

От удивленной благодарности Джона — за элементарную же вежливость — Шерлоку хотелось взвыть и в отчаянии садануть по стене. Вынеси то, что какой-то тупица посмел взять Джона ( _его_ Джона!) и почти уничтожить своим эгоистичным поведением, было выше его сил. Лежа в послеоргазменной истоме, Шерлоку часто хотелось устроить голову на плече у Джона, или обнять его со спины так, чтобы тот не видел выражения его лица.

Все развивалось постепенно. Сперва Шерлок уступил Джону ближайшую к двери сторону кровати (не желая загонять его в угол) и научился выключать свет прежде, чем будить Джона, которому снились кошмары. Часто приходилось прикусывать язык и не выплескивать свою ярость. Перед Шерлоком стояла проблема, которая не решалась с помощью логики или правильного химического теста, и он еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и бесполезным.

Но Шерлок утешался — пусть это и было слабым утешением — тем, что после кошмаров Джон перестал сбегать в свою спальню, а оставался с ним. Он даже начал позволять Шерлоку крепко обнимать себя после секса. Сперва нерешительно, но после пары недель начал и сам прижиматься и зарываться лицом в шею. Шерлок же стискивал Джона за плечи, пока не начинали болеть руки, и гадал, так или уж односторонне это утешение, как оба они притворялись.

***

После месяца взаимных минетов и мастурбации Шерлоку удалось убедить Джона трахнуть его. Было три пополудни, они лежали в постели. То есть, Джон лежал. Шерлок же сидел верхом на его бедрах, опьяненный не только тем, как лучи летнего солнца вызолотили волосы и кожу его любовника (та по-прежнему сохраняла бронзовый загар пустыни), но и его счастливым, расслабленным видом. Большая часть веса Шерлока приходилась на ноги Джона, он практически пригвоздил его к кровати, однако тот не выказывал ни малейшей тревоги или беспокойства. Взъерошенный, со слипающимися глазами, Джон доверчиво смотрел на Шерлока и поглаживал ладонями его разведенные бедра.

Они уже почти полчаса лежали обнаженными, перемежая ленивые объятия поцелуями, и все нарастающая обеспокоенность Джона явно свидетельствовали о том, что он готов двигаться дальше.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него: губы покраснели и слегка распухли от поцелуев, волосы торчали в разные стороны, а тонкие хлопковые трусы совершенно не скрывали полностью вставшего члена. Там, где головка члена постоянно сочилась, на трусах проступило темное пятно, и когда Шерлок осторожно коснулся его двумя пальцами, то почувствовал, как член Джона запульсировал, а ткань пропиталась влагой еще сильнее.

— Чего ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил Джон. Он перестал страстно поглаживать бедра Шерлока и слегка сжал их. Его взгляд скользнул к лицу любовника, а потом снова опустился на его промежность, туда, где шелк боксеров очерчивал член.

Шерлок склонился к Джону, коснулся легким поцелуем рта и выдохнул ему в губы:

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Он подозревал, что Джон может немного неохотно встретить это пожелание, но не был готов к тому, что тот вздрогнет всем телом так, что сам Шерлок чуть не свалился.

— Нет. — На секунду пальцы Джона впились в бедра Шерлока, и тот слегка отодвинулся, чтобы понять, что Джон избегает смотреть ему в глаза. — Мне бы не хотелось.

«Да уж я вижу», — подумал Шерлок, однако вслух спросил только:

— Почему?

Он постарался, чтобы голос его звучал мягко и небрежно, как будто это самый обычный вопрос, и был вознагражден, когда Джон выпалил:

— Боюсь сделать тебе больно.

Он тут же прикусил губу и отвернулся. Вид у него был такой, будто он жалел о сказанном.

Когда в голове улегся подтекст сказанного, стало вдруг трудно дышать (и думать, и вообще делать хоть что-то — кроме как вызнать у Джона имя этого блядского, _блядского_ мудака и выследить его), но Шерлок строго-настрого запретил себе отшатываться или хоть как-то реагировать.

Вместо этого он ровно сказал:

— Уверяю тебя, ты не сделаешь. Я не дам этому случиться.

Он взял лицо Джона в ладони и склонился за еще одним нежным поцелуем. Пусть разум Джона воспринял идею с неохотой, но его тело совершенно очевидно желало иного. Член все еще стоял, а ладони медленно двинулись вверх по нежной коже внутренней стороны бедер Шерлока.

— Правда?

На лице Джона боролись эмоции: похоть и нервозность, надежда и волнение, — и Шерлок осмелился поддразнить его:

— Джон, ну в самом деле. Разве я похож на человека, который станет молча терпеть что-то невыносимо неприятное?

Джон коротко рассмеялся, и Шерлок воспрял духом.

— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос…

— Благодарю тебя.

Шерлок провел подушечкой большого пальца по губам Джона и улыбнулся, когда ее поцеловали. Осторожность, осторожность сейчас превыше всего. Шерлок уже не одну неделю фантазировал о том, как Джон его однажды трахнет, но принуждать его было бы бессмысленно. Когда Джона принуждали, он только упирался и упрямился еще больше. Нет, самый быстрый способ уговорить его, это со всей беспечностью обрисовать соблазнительные перспективы.

Поэтому Шерлок с легкостью предложил, как будто ему было все равно:

— Мы, конечно, можем этого и не делать. Хотя мне бы хотелось попробовать. И мы остановимся, если ты решишь, что это не для тебя.

Джон немного пожевал губу, прежде чем решиться.

— Ну ладно. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был на спине, чтобы видеть твое лицо.

Шерлок думал, что часть вечера, перенасыщенная эмоциями, закончится, стоит только ему получить согласие Джона. Однако, когда Джон встал между его разведенных бедер, под которые тот положил подушку (в животе у него все трепетало от предвкушения), Джон как следует сплюнул на ладонь и размазал по своему члену.

От осознания Шерлок замер, его грудь как будто обхватил стальной обруч. «Господи, это, значит, вот так он… Боже мой, неудивительно, что Джону не нравится…»

— Что? — спросил тот, заметив выражение лица Шерлока и тут же уходя в оборону.

— Ниче… — Шерлок откашлялся, стараясь, чтобы на лицо не отразилось что сердце у него только что провалилось сквозь матрас и бухнуло на пол, и слегка сжал ногами Джона за талию, когда тот начал отстраняться. Попробовал снова: — Ничего. Но вот… — Он быстро покопался в ящике прикроватного столика и сунул Джону в руки тюбик со смазкой. — С этим будет легче, увидишь. Сначала воспользуйся пальцами. Посмотрим, достаточно ли хорошо ты помнишь лекции по анатомии, чтобы отыскать мою простату.

Шерлоку сделалось нехорошо от того, что пришлось объяснять, но губы Джона сложились в усмешку: он оценил плоскую шуточку. Между его бровями залегла морщинка, когда он втиснул в Шерлока два скользких пальца, но тут же разгладилась, и лицо озарилось удивленным интересом, стоило ему в первый раз согнуть пальцы в тот самом, нужном месте и увидеть, как Шерлок выгнулся дугой и выругался.

Запыхавшись, но натянув презерватив, Джон медленно, _невыносимо_ медленно протиснулся в Шерлока и выглядел при этом в равной степени приободренным и напуганным.

— Боже мой, — тихо выдохнул он, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь дрожащей рукой о подушку рядом с головой Шерлока. — Я _в тебе_. Господи, ты такой узкий. Уверен, что все в порядке?

Шерлок только кивнул, в горле стоял ком, он был слишком возбужден и взбудоражен, чтобы говорить. Джона потряхивало так, что Шерлоку хотелось защитить его и позаботиться о нем, хотя именно он лежал сейчас на спине и именно его ноги были на плечах у Джона.

Предсказуемо, что долго он не продержался, поскольку впервые трахал мужчину. Его хватило на пару минут хаотичных толчков, и вот Джон отвернулся, его лицо свела судорога, и он сотрясся от оргазма.

Сразу же после он взволнованно скользнул ладонями к Шерлоку.

— Ты… Ты не?.. Ты не кончил, я что-то сделал…

— Я _еще_ не кончил, — поправил его Шерлок, наконец схватив дрожащую руку и сунув ее себе между ног: у него стоял так сильно, он был уже так близок, что хватило полудюжины движений, и он выплеснулся на пальцы Джона.

***

Было кое-что, что Шерлок научился делать каждый раз, как Джон его трахал. Если он брал его сзади, Шерлок обязательно снимал его руку со своего бедра, обнимал себя ею и устраивал ладонь между ног, чтобы Джон мог почувствовать крепкий, повлажневший член и понять, как сильно Шерлока заводит член внутри. А когда они трахались лицом к лицу, он, зная, что Джон с жадностью за ним наблюдает, позволял проявиться на лице каждому проблеску удовольствия.

Сперва у Шерлока не получалось кончить, когда Джон его трахал. Было душераздирающе очевидно, что у того не было опыта с мужчинами: каждый раз он кончал слишком быстро — но при этом всегда выглядел таким подавленным от собственной несостоятельности, то Шерлоку только и оставалось что притянуть его ближе и заглушить стыдливые извинения поцелуями.

И все-таки однажды это случилось. Как-то ближе к вечеру Шерлок сделал очень долгий, очень сладкий минет: Джон сидел в кресле и читал, когда подошел Шерлок и встал перед ним на колени. Увидев, как от похоти и предвкушения расширились глаза Джона, он со всем тщанием продолжил его отвлекать. Наконец бедра любовника оказались у Шерлока на плечах, пальцами тот стискивал подлокотники, таращился на Шерлока и хватал ртом воздух, пока тот размеренно, с оттяжкой сосал и двумя костяшками пальцев решительно тер Джону за яйцами.

И поэтому в этот раз, когда Джон его трахал, все было без спешки, без гонки. Движения были четкими и плавными, и поэтому у Шерлока подгибались пальцы на ногах с каждым всплеском удовольствия в паху. Джон то и дело наклонялся и глубоко и развязно целовал его. Все было вроде бы идеально, и все же Шерлок не мог кончить. Не мог перестать думать, вот в чем проблема. Не мог не представлять более молодого Джона в той же позе, что был сам: сжимающим зубы, а не кончающим, в тайне гадающим, ради чего весь сыр-бор. Шерлок изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на том Джоне, каким тот был сейчас: распахнутые, потемневшие глаза, пот на висках — но тщетно.

И тут Джон передвинул руки, заняв более устойчивую позицию, и простонал — удивленно и возбужденно одновременно:

— Блядь, Шерлок… Ты становишься все уже, я _чувствую_ …

И тут Шерлока осенило: Джон никогда еще не чувствовал, как под ним кончает мужчина, никогда не чувствовал, как сжимается тугая горячая плоть, и партнер сотрясается до основания. Сама мысль о том, что он у Джона первый, была невообразимо эротичной, и Шерлоку вдруг отчаянно захотелось увидеть его лицо, когда это случится.

И с этого момента стало легче.

Легче запрокинуть голову и сосредоточиться на том, как влажно скользит туда-сюда член, на том, как сокращаются мышцы его живота и бедер. Легче с каждым движением Джона выталкивать из гортани звуки, когда каждому толчку вторит судорога удовольствия, от которого подворачиваются пальцы на ногах. И когда Джон обхватил член Шерлока, было очень легко прижаться к изголовью кровати и умолять:

— Сильнее… Боже мой, да, вот так, я почти уже… — Пальцы судорожно шарили по изголовью, за что бы уцепиться, и воздуха, казалось, не хватало. — Блядь, _сильнее_!

Джон, чудесный Джон отлично умел следовать приказам. Он не колебался, не переспрашивал, уверен ли Шерлок, только заработал бедрами резче, пока изголовье кровати не начало ударяться о стену, и стал водить большим пальцем туда-сюда по влажной головке члена Шерлока, пока тот не излился, неконтролируемо сотрясаясь и крича в накатывающих волнах оргазма.

Когда Шерлок снова открыл глаза — а он не собирался их закрывать во время оргазма, он хотел видеть лицо Джона в то время, как его захватят новые ощущения, но ничего у него не вышло, — Джон лежал, обнимая его. Он целовал волосы Шерлока и лоб и, казалось, старался и целовать, и смеяться, и сдерживать стоны одновременно.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул он, все еще продолжая двигаться. — Боже мой, это было самое сексуальное, что я когда-либо видел.

— Теперь ты, — простонал Шерлок. Каждое движение будило в нем отголоски прошедшего оргазма, и хотелось почувствовать, как кончит Джон, пока это не прекратилось. Он грубо схватил его за задницу, впиваясь в плоть, и запросил: — Давай же. Теперь ты.

Всхлипнув, Джон еще несколько раз толкнулся и замер, вжав лицо в шею Шерлока, и застонал, когда его бедра несколько раз вздрогнули.

Когда беспомощные звуки, издаваемые Джоном, умолкли, он поднял голову. Глаза его источали странный блеск, и ему, казалось, было трудно дышать. На секунду Шерлока захлестнула тихая, сильная паника, но почти сразу он понял, что на самом деле Джон сдерживает смех.

— Ты что, надо мной смеешься? — требовательно спросил Шерлок. Сердце его билось все еще неровно, а дыхание было рваным. Обычно ему было все равно, когда Джон над ним смеялся, поскольку он любил слушать его смех, но — право слово. Всему есть время и место.

— Эм, да. Да, наверное. Чуть-чуть.

Джон коротко, уверенно поцеловал его, и Шерлок сухо заметил:

— Надо мной еще никто и никогда не смеялся, все еще находясь внутри меня.

— Верно. Да. То есть, нет. Нет, я не думаю, что ты… — Джон слегка передвинулся и замолчал. Выражение его лица стало озабоченным. Шерлок также почувствовал, как ставший мягче член Джона шевельнулся. Он не попытался сдержать удовлетворенного стона, когда слегка двинул бедрами, и член начал выскальзывать. Судя по тому, как затрепетали веки Джона, ему это было так же приятно, пусть он и был сейчас сверхчувствителен после оргазма.

Шерлок медленно снял ватные ноги с талии Джона и выпустил его из объятий, пока тот, задержав дыхание и удерживая презерватив на месте, не высвободился. Шерлок прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как воздух холодит вспотевшую грудь, когда Джон отстранился, чтобы выбросить презерватив, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать ровно и спокойно.

Матрас прогнулся под весом Джона, и Шерлок увидел, что тот уже лежит рядом, подперев голову рукой, другой же он собственнически провел по боку Шерлока и остановил на бедре. Джон разве что не светился — выглядел он таким довольным собой, как будто только что поднялся на вершину горы, а не занимался сексом, — но при этом его вид был так привлекателен, что Шерлок лишь спросил:

— Что тебя так порадовало?

Улыбка Джона стала шире.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты был таким громким. Наверное, я польщен, но я очень надеюсь, что миссис Хадсон нет дома, иначе она нам еще не раз это припомнит.

— Глупости, — фыркнул Шерлок. Он перевернулся на бок и устроился рядом: грудь к груди, пряча голову у Джона под подбородком, а нос — между ключиц. Его любовник пах чудесно: потом, и сексом, и самим собой — и Шерлок не мог не лизнуть его кожу, желая установить, был ли Джон таким же приятным на вкус, как и на запах. Джон только слегка откинул голову назад, давая лучший доступ, и обнял за плечи, мягко зарываясь пальцами в кудри, и Шерлок настойчиво произнес:

— Во время секса все немного шумят.

Губы у Джона были теплыми и слегка обветренными, когда он коснулся ими лба Шерлока, а в голосе слышался сдерживаемый смех:

— Шерлок, родной, это было гораздо громче, чем «немного».

Джон впервые назвал его не только по имени, и тот не ответил, слишком занятый размышлением о том, как естественно и просто прозвучало это ласковое слово в устах Джона.

***

К несчастью, Джон оказался прав. Самого-то Шерлока абсолютно не волновало мнение окружающих, поэтому ему было все равно, но оно волновало Джона, смутить которого было гораздо легче, поэтому — к несчастью, да.

Случилось так, что на следующий день они с Джоном вышли из дома в то же время, что и «женатая пара» миссис Тернер (Холмс никогда не давал себе труда запоминать их имена, совершенно бесполезная информация). Шерлок уже стоял на краю дороги, подзывая такси и веля Джону поторопиться.

Когда Джон не материализовался рядом, Шерлок нетерпеливо обернулся и обнаружил, что тот разговаривает с двумя другими мужчинами. Даже на расстоянии было заметно, что его щеки алели и что он, похоже, молился, чтобы провалиться под землю. Никому не было позволено заставлять Джона так выглядеть — кроме Шерлока, — поэтому он велел водителю подождать, а сам направился к Джону и собственнически схватил его за руку, просверлив двух мужчин взглядом (судя по всему, им это показалось смешным).

В такси Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на Джона, а тот, уставившись на свои колени, сказал:

— Они нас дразнили. Ну, то есть, меня. Из-за, хм, прошлого вечера. — Шерлок изобразил непонимание: Джон раздражающе скрытничал. Бросив быстрый взгляд на таксиста и убедившись, что тот с довольным видом слушает радио, Джон пробормотал: — Ты вчера звал меня по имени. Довольно… громко. А когда ты только что меня позвал… — Джон замолчал и сглотнул. — Они сказали, что, мол, гадали вчера, что это за Джон такой. Голос у тебя довольно… ну… выразительный.

— Ясно, — ответил Шерлок. Джон быстро посмотрел на него и тут же отвел глаза. Взгляд был мимолетным, но от Шерлока не ускользнуло желание, написанное на лице Джона, и он склонился ближе, прямо к его уху, зная, что тот питает слабость к его голосу: — Ты был очень хорош. Я не мог сдержаться.

— М-м-м, — уклончиво промычал Джон, но его руки, лежавшие на сиденье, сжались в кулаки.

— Думаю об этом каждый раз, когда сажусь. В следующий раз я хочу быть сверху, в позе наездника. Может быть, ты мог бы прислониться к изголовью. Я бы хотел целовать тебя, когда буду кончать на твоем члене. Или, может быть, я бы сел к тебе на колени, прижался спиной к груди, чтобы ты _видел_ , как трахаешь меня.

Все это он выдохнул Джону на ухо, нежно, как поцелуй, и Джон шепотом взмолился:

— Боже мой, пожалуйста, перестань. — Он отвернулся, но лицо его пылало, и он поправил брюки.

Всю оставшуюся поездку никто из них не проронил ни слова, но каждый раз Шерлок замечал маленькую улыбочку, притаившуюся в уголках губ Джона. А через пару минут, скользнув рукой по сиденью, Джон положил ладонь поверх руки Шерлока.

Дальше — больше.

Когда они вернулись домой, в коридор высунулась миссис Хадсон с просьбой заглянуть к ней на пару слов. «Пара» слов вылилась в довольно несвязную, но добродушную речь, ближе к концу которой миссис Хадсон сказала, что давно уже собиралась сделать в тех комнатах звукоизоляцию и что как же замечательно, что у Шерлока с Джоном все сладилось, но не могли бы они все-таки в будущем пользоваться комнатами наверху?

Утром Джон был смущен, теперь же он покраснел с такой силой, что Шерлок задумался, во-первых, о том, как это вообще возможно, чтобы щеки бывшего военврача приобретали такой глубокий оттенок красного, а во-вторых, не стоит ли ему волноваться о давлении Джона.

Несмотря на повторяющееся унижение, в сложившихся обстоятельствах было множество положительных черт. Джон воспринял просьбу миссис Хадсон близко к сердцу и с того момента настаивал на том, чтобы они спали в его комнате наверху, а не в спальне Шерлока. До сих пор Шерлок со всей скрупулезной осторожностью следил за тем, чтобы все их контакты происходили в его спальне, рассудив, что подсознанию Джона хотелось бы оставить за собой место, куда он мог бы отступить, если возникнет нужда. Но в следующий раз, стоило Шерлоку, не разрывая поцелуя и не отпуская Джона, направиться в свою спальню, Джон попросту схватил его за ворот рубашки и затащил наверх. И, гораздо позже, приобнял Шерлока, когда тот попытался невзначай выскользнуть из постели, и пробормотал ему в волосы:

— Останься…

Кроме того, Джон стал трахать Шерлока с гораздо большим энтузиазмом. Не то чтобы до этого ему не нравилось — совсем нет, но сейчас Шерлоку стоило только намекнуть, как он оказывался на четвереньках, с низко опущенной головой, или на спине, цепляясь за изголовье до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Или даже верхом на Джоне, который лежал на спине, поддерживая Шерлока согнутыми в коленях ногами. Его мозолистые руки, подрагивающие, лежали на бедрах любовника. А голодный взгляд пытался охватить все: от изгиба шеи Шерлока до его члена, налитого и почти непристойно влажного от выступившей смазки.

(Однажды Джону удалось выжать из удивленного Шерлока второй оргазм — тот обмяк и потерял дар речи, и только прижимался к Джону, пока не заснул. Весь следующий день тот не переставал улыбаться и задирать нос, а Шерлок делал вид, что вовсе не был по-дурацки очарован его таким явным довольством, и глазел на женщин — и мужчин, — которые тоже заметили, как Джон светится от радости.)

Медленно, но верно Джон стал гораздо чаще проявлять эмоции. Он никогда не чурался по-дружески положить ладонь на плечо Шерлока, но теперь клал руку ему на талию, наклоняясь над кухонным столом, чтобы обозреть результаты экспериментов (рука исчезала почти сразу же, и Джон принимался его отчитывать, но Шерлок все равно считал это личной победой). Когда Шерлок стоял у стойки на кухне и печатал кому-то сообщение, Джон мог подойти и вдруг обнять его со спины. И не имело значения, настолько важным было расследование, Шерлок никогда не отстранялся.

Кроме того, Джон обнаружил, что, когда Шерлок напряжен, раздражен и умирает от скуки, лучшим решением было мягко, но твердо притянуть его на диван, уложить голову себе на колени и запустить пальцы в его волосы. Сперва Шерлок только терпел это, гадая, чего Джон надеялся достичь таким дурацким жестом, но через двадцать минут он находился в почти коматозном состоянии от удовольствия, лицо его было прижато к свитеру Джона, и он гадал, не так ли чувствуют себя домашние кошки, когда их наглаживают.

Шерлок не помнил, когда в последний раз ощущал себя настолько довольным жизнью и, принимая во внимание, что от регулярного секса Джон начал лучше спать (хотя кошмары не прекратились полностью) и улыбаться чаще, чем помнил Шерлок, тот явно чувствовал себя так же.

И все-таки было кое-что, чего они пока еще не сделали.

Шерлок подозревал, что Джон думал об этом и что это всего лишь вопрос времени, прежде чем он спросит. В конце концов, Шерлок еще никогда не встречал человека, настолько готового принять вызов.

И разумеется, после Той Ночи (как Шерлок называл ее спустя несколько месяцев), интерес Джона к обычным, быстрым прикосновениям, какими Шерлок одаривал его зад, рос медленно, но неуклонно.

Однажды вечером, когда Шерлок расположился между ног Джона и лениво ему отсасывал, Джон заерзал и развел ноги широко, шире, чем было нужно. Шерлоку потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы проигнорировать такое явное приглашение, но он справился. Он хотел услышать, как Джон попросит его об этом и, в конце концов, так и вышло. Джон с трудом приподнялся на локтях и пробормотал:

— Ты можешь… Ну. Ты знаешь. Дотронуться. Если хочешь.

Шерлок поднял голову, медленно выпустил член изо рта и посмотрел вверх. Глаза Джона метнулись к его губам, а потом в сторону, и Шерлок не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, был ли учащенный пульс на шее Джона следствием его возбуждения или нервов.

— О, я хочу, — гортанно протянул Шерлок. Он сунул указательный палец в рот, как следует намочил его, а потом провел им вверх и вниз между разведенных бедер Джона, гораздо дальше, чем позволял себе раньше. Очень нежно, подушечкой пальца он коснулся входа и увидел, как член дернулся, а сам Джон тихо застонал. — Но хочешь ли ты этого?

— Да, — выдохнул Джон, откидываясь назад и закрывая рукой глаза, хотя его бедра разошлись в стороны еще на пару дюймов. — Я хочу попробовать. Давай же.

Тем вечером Шерлок отсасывал Джону и дразнил его вход подушечкой влажного пальца, пока Джон не начал ловить ртом воздух и трястись, пока не завис на краю оргазма. И когда он вымученно простонал: «Кончаю… Шерлок, я кончу сейчас», — Шерлок просунул палец внутрь и решительно потер бугорок его простаты. Оргазм, случившийся в результате этого, длился, казалось, дольше, чем обычно, а на губах Джона еще несколько часов оставались следы зубов.

Это не случилось в одночасье, но со временем Джон становился все смелее. Он стал увереннее, и не просто раздвигал шире ноги и приподнимал бедра, чтобы дать пальцам Шерлока больше доступа, а наконец облек в слова то, чего хотел. Глаза его были зажмурены от смущения, когда он заикаясь пробормотал между поцелуев:

— Пальцы, Шерлок… Я хочу, чтобы ты… вставил в меня пальцы…

Шерлок всегда стремился угодить Джону и теперь с жадностью наблюдал за тем, как тот постепенно научился получать от этого удовольствие. Даже полюбил — до такой степени, что от легкого прикосновения между ягодиц у него сбивалось дыхание и расходились ноги.

Через пару недель (необычно для Шерлока: он, честное слово, не смог бы сказать, сколько прошло времени, слишком он был поглощен каталогизацией реакций своего любовника), наступил вечер, когда он попросил о большем.

Они оба лежали на кровати, бедро Шерлока находилось между ног Джона. Подбадриваемый непристойностями, произносимыми низким голосом, тот терся о поджарую ногу Шерлока, пока на внутренней стороне его бедра и ноге Джона не появился большой скользкий след от предэякулята. Член Шерлока был зажат между их телами, его полностью игнорировали, но Шерлок не возражал. Совершенно завороженный зардевшимся, потным Джоном, Шерлок растягивал его тремя щедро смазанными пальцами. Из-за каждого толчка Джона пальцы скользили то внутрь, то наружу, и Шерлок согнул их под правильным углом, чтобы с каждым поступательным движением они прижимались к простате.

Сперва Джон хотел просунуть руку между их телами и дотронуться до члена Шерлока, но тот отталкивал его ладонь и повторял: «Нет. Все для _тебя_ », — несколько раз, пока до Джона наконец не дошло.

Сейчас Джон влажными ладонями сжимал Шерлока за талию и плечо, сидя на его бедре и беспомощно постанывая. Господи, так он был просто изумителен, и Шерлок склонился к нему, чтобы открытым ртом поцеловать в висок, распробовав там резкий вкус соли из-за выступившего пота.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Джон, и Шерлок приподнял бедро, чтобы сильнее подтолкнуть его яйца — уже тугие и горячие — к основанию члена. Пальцы на секунду царапнули по плечу Шерлока в поисках опоры и стиснули со всей силы.

— Боже, Шерлок, _пожалуйста_ …

— Полегче… — Шерлок прижался губами и носом к уху Джона, подбадривая. — Полегче… Я с тобой. Ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствую, когда вижу тебя таким?

Джон облизал губы и с трудом произнес:

— Хочу тебя…

— Я с тобой, — заверил его Шерлок. Он слегка развел пальцы, умудрившись скользнуть ими по маленькому бугорку: тот на ощупь казался твердым и слегка припухшим от стимуляции, — и был вынужден глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться, когда Джон издал полузадушенный всхлип и заерзал на его бедре.

— Хочу, — простонал Джон, когда Шерлок почувствовал вокруг пальцев первые мышечные сокращения, — хочу, чтобы ты… _ох_ … чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Шерлок прикусил губу.

— Серьезно?

— Да, — умоляюще попросил Джон, бедра его начали сбиваться и терять ритм. — Пожалуйста, боже мой, _пожалуйста_ , трахни меня.

Шерлок не мог. Только не сейчас, когда Джон так уязвим и беззащитен. Он был почти не в себе и в паре секунд от того, чтобы кончить. По отношению к нему это было бы несправедливо. Поэтому Шерлок перевернул Джона на спину, скользнул по его телу вниз и взял в рот его член, принялся сосать коротко и резко, тем временем вставив пальцы на всю длину. Кончая, Джон только что не выл, одной рукой комкая подушку, а другой держась за плечо Шерлока, пока его тело крепко сжималось вокруг пальцев.

Сам Шерлок к этому моменту почти обезумел. Сунув руку себе между ног, он начал дрочить — и кончил, громко застонав вокруг члена Джона. Отчего тот коленями сжал его грудную клетку и беззвучно выругался из-за накативших ощущений.

Позже Шерлок лежал, положив голову на живот Джону, слишком удовлетворенный, чтобы двигаться, а Джон тем временем нежно перебирал его волосы. Его кожа была горячей и влажной, обмякший пенис покоился у грудины Шерлока, и когда он потерся лицом о мягкий живот Джона, то и почувствовал, и услышал довольное урчание.

— Ты это серьезно? — тихо спросил Шерлок. Он лежал отвернувшись, рассудив, что Джону будет легче говорить, если он не будет встречаться с ним взглядом. Руки в его волосах ненадолго замерли. — Нам необязательно это делать. Люди несут всякий вздор в постели, это ничего не зна…

— Нет, я… эээ… — Джон откашлялся, мышцы живота под щекой Шерлока дернулись. — Я серьезно. То есть, я хочу сказать, если ты хочешь.

Шерлок немного поразмыслил над этим

— Ну, — сказал он наконец, — думаю, я бы мог. Если ничего другого не остается.

Джон лежал совершенно тихо, пока Шерлок не приподнял голову и не дал Джону увидеть усмешку на своем лице, усмешку, которую он не мог спрятать. Грудь Джона поднялась, когда он судорожно вдохнул.

— Ну ты и гад, — сказал он с широкой улыбкой. — Ты такой гад.

Шерлок закатил глаза, потому что Джон выглядел таким привлекательным, когда возмущался.

— Как ты мог подумать, что я это всерьез?

— Я такого не думал, я знал, что ты прикалываешься.

— А вот и не знал.

— А вот и знал.

— Врешь.

Прежде чем Джон успел ответить, Шерлок игриво коснулся чувствительных мест на боках Джона, ища, где щекотно, и разговор (если его можно было так назвать) превратился в смех, щекотку и притворную борьбу.

Когда они закончили, оба выдохлись, и Джон с удобством сидел верхом на животе Шерлока (тот был вынужден признать, что с опытом армейского рукопашного боя нельзя не считаться). Но Джон, казалось, не слишком-то стремится упиваться победой: Шерлок притянул его голову и теперь мягко и при этом страстно выцеловывал его нижнюю губу, и Джон прошептал:

— Ты это сделаешь? Я правда хочу, правда.

Глаза его при этом были зажмурены от смущения, а лицо покраснело.

— Да, — выдохнул Шерлок, перестав целовать и притянув Джона к себе в объятия, оберегая его ногу: та в самый неподходящий момент могла выстрелить болью. Он вжал лицо Джона в изгиб своей шеи и прошептал: — Конечно. Да. Все, что захочешь, — как будто обещал гораздо больше, чем секс.

***

Шерлок никогда не видел смысла ждать, если ожидание не приносило пользы. Следующим же утром он подкараулил Джона в ванной — тот вытирался после душа.

— М-м-м. — Джон почти мурлыкал, глаза его сияли после страстного поцелуя, которым Шерлок пожелал ему доброго утра. — Я думал, ты еще спишь.

— Вот еще. Без тебя в постели скучно. — Шерлок провел губами по щеке и скуле Джона, зарылся лицом в изгиб его шеи, глубоко вдохнул, впуская в легкие теплый, чистый запах, и проворчал: — Возвращайся в постель. — Прежде чем Джон успел ответить, Шерлок мягко высвободил полотенце из его хватки и убежденно добавил: — Я точно знаю, что в больницу тебе сегодня не нужно.

Джон широко улыбнулся и дал увлечь себя через коридор наверх в свою комнату. Хотя Шерлок и не был до конца уверен, кто из них кого увлекал, поскольку не было ясно, кто кого подталкивал в спальню, и не смеялся ли Джон, когда ногой захлопнул дверь позади них.

Джон дал уложить себя на кровать и звонко расцеловать, и через пару минут член у него уже стоял, и он начал тереться им о живот Шерлока.

— Итак, — сказал Джон, слегка отодвигаясь. — Чем хочешь заняться?

Вопрос был достаточно невинен, но то, как зубы прикусывали губу, говорило об обратном, и Шерлок поцеловал Джона и хрипло предложил:

— Почему бы тебе не лечь на живот?

Без дальнейших разговоров Джон послушно перевернулся, положив голову на руки, и развел ноги. Поза эта была настолько доверчивой, в особенности для человека, чье доверие раньше обманывали, что секунду Шерлок только и мог что смотреть на манящие изгибы спины и зада своего любовника, как идиот.

Пока Джон с любопытством не глянул на него через плечо:

— В чем дело? — На лице его промелькнуло смущение. — Если ты передумал… Ну, это совершенно нормально, и мы не обязаны…

Да он _ненормальный_. В тот момент Шерлок был не в состоянии отвергнуть Джона — как был не состоянии отрезать себе руку или ногу. Он лег на Джона в тот момент, когда тот хотел откатиться, и принялся покрывать его шею и щеки поцелуям, шепча:

— Идиот.

— Спасибо.

Но в словах Джона не было обиды, он даже слегка повернул голову, чтобы получить настоящий поцелуй, и одобрительно замычал, наслаждаясь мягкой игрой дыхания на своих губах.

Через некоторое время он немного завозился под Шерлоком и вытащил из ящика прикроватного столика смазку.

— Ну, давай же, — пробормотал он, слегка покраснев, и пихнул тюбик Шерлоку. — Сделай это.

Взяв тюбик, Шерлок встал на колени между разведенных бедер. Джон снова спрятал лицо в руках, и увидев, как Джон подавляет сковавшее плечи и шею напряжении, прикусил губу в шкодливом предвкушении. Он бросил тюбик на постель — Джон ахнул от ощущения холодного, прижавшегося к ноге, — и склонился, чтобы поцеловать любовника в нежных местах под коленями, сначала под левым, потом под правым.

Медленно он прошелся поцелуями по задней части бедер, и когда достиг ягодиц, дыхание Джона уже было рваным. Джон должен был знать, что что сейчас произойдет, рассудил Шерлок. Ведь совершенно невозможно дожить до возраста Джона, побывать в армии и никогда об этом не слышать. Но Шерлок готов был поставить самые дорогие части своего химического набора против того, что Джон никогда не испытывал того, что тот собирался сделать.

Когда он осторожно провел сухими пальцами между ягодиц Джона, тот слегка дернулся и развел ноги шире. Но когда Шерлок прикоснулся открытым ртом к копчику и принялся вылизать вниз по расселине, Джон, казалось, совсем перестал дышать. При первом осторожном прикосновении к входу спина Джона приподнялась — он глубоко втянул воздух и развел ноги еще шире.

Шерлок положил ладони на ягодицы Джона якобы для того, чтобы раздвинуть их и погрузить между ними лицо, но на самом деле этого не требовалось, поскольку Джон развел ноги так широко, что его икра свешивалась с кровати.

Сперва Шерлок старался сделать прикосновения легкими и дразнящими, мягко вылизывая отверстие, мелкими движениями касаясь входа, чтобы стало скользко и влажно. И хотя напряжение из спины Джона никуда не делось, задушенные всхлипы, доносившиеся сверху, явно говорили о том, что это напряжение иного рода. Но стоило только Шерлоку попробовать пропихнуть внутрь язык, как Джон громко выругался, схватил его за запястье и требовательно спросил:

— Ты что делаешь?

Шерлок поднял голову. Пальцы Джона обхватывали запястье как стальной браслет, но, слегка потянувшись, он большим потер отверстие и требовательно спросил:

— Тебе нравится?

— Ну… я… — Джон приподнялся на локте и искоса глянул на Шерлока. Глаза его были огромными, сам он — взъерошен, но дыхание его сбилось, стоило Шерлоку пустить в ход и большой палец другой руки. Действуя ими по очереди, он задал четкий ритм, гладя и проникая внутрь, едва-едва, и бедра Джона дернулись.

— Да, конечно, нравится. — Взгляд Джона возвращался к влажным от слюны губам и подбородку Шерлока. Он добавил слабо: — Но ты… Это же не…

— Все в порядке, — настаивал Шерлок. — Просто закрой глаза и чувствуй. Постарайся расслабиться.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он снова опустил голову. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Джон смог расслабиться, но в конце концов тугое кольцо мышц под языком Шерлока стало податливей, и пальцы Джона ослабили хватку. Он зарылся лицом в подушку, но до Шерлока по-прежнему доносились его беспомощные стоны, и стоило только просунуть язык как можно глубже и подвигать им, бедра Джона дернулись, и он вскрикнул в подушку.

Когда один из стонов превратился в «еще, Шерлок, пожалуйста… Я хочу… _блядь_ … Вставь пальцы,.. пожалуйста…», — он торопливо размазал немного прохладного геля по пальцам и протолкнул один в Джона. Тот выдохнул ругательство, возможно, из-за холода, но его бедра насадились на палец. Шерлок прижался лицом к изгибу зада Джона и поставил на крепких ягодицах засос — поцеловал сильно, почти укусил, чувствуя, как кружится голова от вожделения и от того, что этот потрясающий мужчина лежал под ним и умолял продолжать.

Он вставил второй палец, а затем и третий, воодушевленный волной удовольствия, прокатившейся по спине Джона, и его настойчивыми мольбами «Да, Боже мой, да, вот здесь… _блядь_!»

Но вдруг Джон задрожал и выдохнул:

— Нет, погоди, остановись… Боже. Остановись сейчас же… — и сунул руку вниз, хватая собственный член. Шерлок знал, что Джон хочет сделать: он чувствовал, как тугая плоть сдавливала его пальцы сильнее, пока он вел Джона к оргазму, — но вид Джона, пытающегося не кончить, был не менее возбуждающим.

Да и у самого Шерлока член стоял так, что было почти больно, и когда Джон, тяжело дыша, осел на постели и заплетающимся языком, как будто под действием веществ, произнес: «Пожалуйста, Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул до того, как я кончу», — Шерлок неуклюже вскарабкался к изголовью кровати и нащупал презерватив. Из-за того, что пальцы у него были очень скользкими, из-за того, что Джон лежал всего в паре дюймов — расслабленный, потный, жаждущий, чтобы Шерлок его трахнул, — надеть резинку было сложно, но в конце концов удалось, и в спешке он вылил на член гораздо больше смазки, чем требовалось.

Вдруг занервничав, Шерлок прижал к себе Джона, заставляя прислониться к своей груди, обнял и поцеловал его волосы. Он попытался успокоиться: ведь будет так обидно, если он кончит, едва окажется внутри, если не заставит Джона кончить первым — поэтому Шерлок несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и подумал о морге Бартса и об экспериментах с плесенью, которые он проводил на кухне.

Когда он направил член и тот прижался головкой ко входу, Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон слегка напрягся в его руках.

— Джон, — пробормотал он, опершись на локоть, — обернись. Дай мне поцеловать тебя.

Он обернулся, глаза его были зажмурены. Шерлок нежно поцеловал его, стараясь изгнать все напряжение. Вдруг Джон резко дернул бедрами вниз и назад. Пара дюймов члена Шерлока вошла сразу же, пройдя сопротивление тела, и Шерлок выдохнул Джону в губы: «Блядь!»

Он не мог сдерживаться. Изнутри Джон был таким горячим, таким узким, что Шерлок у основания сжал свой член, чтобы не войти слишком быстро, или чтобы Джон не решил насадиться глубже, чтобы покончить с этой частью поскорее.

Джон дышал через нос — неровно, отрывисто, — и Шерлок поцеловал его в щеку, велев:

— Дыши. И, ради бога. Помедленнее. Торопиться некуда. Если решишь, что тебе не нравится, мы прекратим. Но — просто дыши, — и, чтобы продемонстрировать, он сам глубоко вздохнул.

Когда Джон повиновался движению обнимавшей его поперек груди руки, Шерлок прижался губами к его виску, бормоча похвалу и инструкции:

— Вот так. Ты все делаешь правильно. Постарайся расслабиться. Это все равно, что три пальца, а с ними ты справился без проблем. Подмахни. Да, так. Боже, _да_ , вот так. Ты потрясающий, потрясающий.

Шерлок зарылся носом в волосы Джона. Его переполняли страсть и любовь: Джон мелко дрожал, но не велел Шерлоку остановиться, — и гнев на Тома, потому что именно из-за этого мудака Джон был все еще напряжен, даже сейчас, когда подсознательно готовился к тому, что ждало его впереди.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно. — Шерлок понял, что повторяет это в волосы Джона, почти как молитву. — Джон, это же я, обещаю, _я не сделаю больно_. Никогда. Я никогда…

Постепенно, Джон расслабился, и когда Шерлок убрал руку с члена, двинулся навстречу ему, и Шерлок проскользнул дальше со стоном: «Ох, блядь», — от того, как было тесно.

Джон молчал, но когда тазовые косточки Шерлока (приходилось признать, довольно острые) прижались к мягким округлостям его зада, он обернулся, посмотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, состоявшими, казалось, только из зрачков, и потрясенно пробормотал:

— Ты во мне. Ты полностью во мне.

— Да, — только и смог произнести Шерлок, длинными, плавными движениями поглаживая живот Джона и стараясь говорить разборчиво. — Ты как? Нормально?

— Ммм, — кивнул Джон и сильно сглотнул. — Ты мог бы… Мог бы попробовать двигаться. Если хочешь.

Осторожно, очень осторожно Шерлок вытащил на пару дюймов и вставил снова, меняя угол так, чтобы коснуться простаты. Он понял, что у него получилось, когда Джон мелко вздрогнул и выдохнул:

— _О боже_.

Шерлок был словно в раю: Джон в его руках, теплый, отзывчивый, подрагивающий от каждого толчка, такой скользкий и узкий. _Такой_ узкий, что он боялся двигаться резче, не только потому, что заботился о Джоне, но еще и потому, что была очень велика вероятность того, что оргазм накроет слишком быстро.

Чтобы отвлечься, ту руку, которая ласкала живот Джона, Шерлок перенес на его крепкий, влажный от смазки член. Джон застонал от этого прикосновения и опустил руку, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Шерлока на своем члене. Шерлок задвигал руками вверх-вниз, каждый раз касаясь головки большими пальцами и размазывая выступивший предэякулят по всей длине, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы заставить Джона кончить. Неистовый секс и более изысканные позы могли подождать до другого раза, сейчас же ему хотелось только одного: чтобы Джон кончил, пока Шерлок внутри, чтобы показать, как это бывает.

Поэтому Шерлок ограничился неглубокими толчкам, которых было достаточно, чтобы простимулировать нервные окончания вокруг входа, терся головкой о простату и дрочил Джону, чувствуя, что в их руках член становится все более скользким и твердым.

Прошло, казалось, море времени — Шерлок прикусывал изнутри щеку, чтобы сосредоточиться на боли, — когда Джона начало потряхивать.

— О боже, — выдохнул он, совершенно сломленный. Он стал быстрее двигать их переплетенными руками по своему члену, большим пальцем натягивая крайнюю плоть вокруг головки, и, заикаясь, проговорил: — Шерлок, я… блядь, я, кажется, я кончаю…

 _Боже_. Шерлок с трудом приподнялся на локте, стараясь дотянуться до Джона и поцеловать его, пока тот будет кончать. Он сунул руку тому под ребра, ища его свободную руку, которая бесполезно скребла по простыне, пытаясь удержаться, и схватил ее. Спина Джона выгнулась, и он всхлипнул: «Ох, блядь, блядь, блядь», — у губ Шерлока, и выплеснулся на их сомкнутые руки, беспорядочно двигая бедрами, насаживаясь на член.

Зад Джона крепко стиснул член, внутренние мышцы сократились, и Шерлок громко застонал в поцелуй, пока оргазм прошивал его тело дрожью удовольствия, накатывая волна за волной.

Шерлок почувствовал себя совершенно выжатым. Все, чего ему хотелось, — чтобы Джон расслабился в его руках, может быть, чтобы положил голову ему на грудь и вздремнул, пока Шерлок зарылся бы пальцами в его короткие волосы и чувствовал бы биение его сердца в стуке крови сонной артерии.

Вместо этого он вдруг понял, что рваное дыхание и дрожь никуда после оргазма не делись. Джона все еще трясло, он все еще хватал ртом воздух, даже когда его член в их руках стал мягким.

— Джон? — спросил Шерлок, приподнимаясь на локте и стараясь заглянуть ему в лицо. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ответил он. Но язык его тела противоречил словам: вместо обычного послеоргазменного расслабления, когда Шерлок мог укладывать его в любую позу по собственному желанию, тело Джона наливалось напряжением. — Я не… Мне просто надо…

Джон заерзал на постели, беспокойство его нарастало, и это заставило Шерлока выскользнуть из Джона, пока член не обмяк окончательно, отчего и Джон, и Шерлок пропустили вдох. Шерлок нагнулся и выбросил презерватив. Вернувшись на постель, он аккуратно обнял любовника одной рукой за талию.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он. — Я думал, что тебе нравится. Мне показалось, что ты…

Он умолк. Джону ведь и правда нравилось, Шерлок был в этом уверен. У него даже был оргазм из-за того, что Шерлок его трахал. Но сейчас он только сжимал и разжимал кулаки от волнения. Шерлок просунул другую руку под торс Джона, обнимая, и положил ладонь на его ладонь в попытке унять нервные движения пальцев.

Но стоило их рукам соприкоснуться, как Джон откатился и встал с кровати.

Шерлок сел.

— Джон, что случилось? Прости, если что-то… получилось не так. Клянусь, я думал, что тебе нравилось…

— Нравилось, — перебил Джон. — Нравилось. Шерлок, это… Слушай, дело не в тебе, понятно? Я просто…

Он так и не закончил предложение, но Шерлок подсказал:

— Ты просто — что?

— Я не знал, — выпалил Джон, с шумом открыв верхний ящик комода и принимаясь лихорадочно искать белье. Волосы Джона были в восхитительном беспорядке, спина — влажная от пота, и, если присмотреться, можно было различить следы слюны и смазки в том затененном месте, где слегка подрагивающие бедра становились задом. От этого вида Шерлоку хотелось обвить Джона руками за талию и утянуть обратно в постель на второй раунд, пока он силился понять, что же там бормочет Джон. — Я делал такое раньше, но я не знал, что… Я и представить не мог, что должно быть так… Ну он и _мудак_.

Голос Джона опустился до рыка, и он с силой захлопнул ящик, так, что одна из его семейных фотографий в рамке закачалась и упала. Шерлок, что для него было не характерно, потерял дар речи. Все слишком отличалось от того, как он себе представлял. Он думал, что Джон удивится, надеялся, что тот будет рад, и, может быть, ласковый и удовлетворенный, захочет полежать обнявшись.

Но это… Шерлок знал, что у Джона вспыльчивый характер — раз или два он и сам был этому свидетелем — но он даже не предполагал, что тот проявится вот так, когда лицо и грудь Джона все еще краснели после секса.

Когда Джон распахнул гардероб и схватил пару джинсов, горло Шерлока сдавило беспокойство, и он требовательно спросил:

— Ты куда?

— На улицу. — Джон избегал смотреть ему в глаза. — Надо подышать воздухом. Я не могу… Пожалуйста, Шерлок, мне надо на улицу.

Шерлок выпрыгнул из постели (колени под ним чуть не подломились: после оргазма ноги его еще плохо слушались, но он старался держаться прямо) и встал перед Джоном.

— Подожди. Поговори со мной.

Джон замотал головой.

— Не могу.

— _Пожалуйста_.

— Пропусти.

Шерлок тотчас отошел в сторону. В голосе Джона зазвучали предупреждающие ноты, и Шерлок никогда бы не хотел слышать этот тон обращенным к себе, он никогда не хотел загонять Джона в ловушку.

— Пожалуйста, останься, — повторил он, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Я не могу, — ответил Джон, голос его был полон злости и муки. Он чуть не упал, засовывая ноги в ботинки, и схватил свитер. — Мне надо выйти. Проветриться, прогуляться. Мне надо на воздух, чтобы… подумать кое о чем.

— Но тебе не обязательно идти одному, — с тихой мольбой произнес Шерлок. — Позволь мне пойти с тобой.

Теперь, полностью одетый, Джон замер, положив руку на дверную ручку, и посмотрел на совершенно голого Шерлока, стоящего у кровати, разоренной, с разворошенными потными простынями.

— Прости, — пробормотал Джон, на лице его было загнанное выражение. — Я… Увидимся, да.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел вон из спальни и с грохотом сбежал по лестнице.

Не прошло и секунды, как Шерлок взялся за дело: бросился к себе в комнату, прямо к вороху неприметной одежды, которую хранил в глубине гардероба. Пусть Джон думает, что ему надо побыть одному, но будь Шерлок проклят, если останется стоять в стороне и наблюдать, как Джон в одиночку сражается со своими проблемами. Кроме того, он же не взял ни ключи, ни бумажник. Если с ним что-нибудь случится, тогда он окончательно и бесповоротно застрянет, куда бы ни пошел. Шерлок натянул джинсы, кроссовки и толстовку с капюшоном: его длинное пальто было слишком приметным, — схватил телефон, бумажник и ключи и выбежал из квартиры.

Оказавшись на улице, он успел заметить, как Джон сворачивает за угол в конце дороги. Шерлок быстро пробежался, а затем снова перешел на ходьбу, держась на приличном расстоянии, но следуя неотрывно. Он накинул на голову капюшон, чтобы скрыть лицо, и превратился в еще одного пешехода-лондонца, из тех, что спешат по своим делам в утренний час-пик.

Около полутора часов Джон бесцельно бродил по округе, явно слишком погруженный в свои мысли. Он поворачивал, возвращался, пересекал собственный путь несколько раз, пока в конце концов не оказался в Ридженс-парке. Шерлок проскользнул через ворота как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джон садится на скамейку возле главных фонтанов. Он был совсем один, если не считать пары голубей. Шерлок осмелился подобраться чуть ближе, поскольку Джон мрачно таращился на плещущуюся воду, и выбрал скамейку метрах в пятнадцати от него.

Было облачно, с тех пор как они вышли из квартиры, подул противный ветерок, и, сидя на скамейке, Шерлок видел, как Джон все сильнее и сильнее съеживается от холода. Он выглядел невыносимо маленьким и одиноким, сидя без куртки на уединенной скамейке, и, чтобы отвлечься от внезапного болезненного чувства, сдавившего грудь, Шерлок выудил из кармана телефон и открыл поисковик. Он хотел было ненадолго отлучиться, чтобы купить кофе и булочку Джону, поскольку казалось, что тот никуда не собирается, и задумался, что победит — гнев Джона на Шерлока за то, что он его обнаружил, или потребность в тепле и пропитании.

Шерлок так увлекся поисками ближайшего кафе, что узнал пару потертых ботинок, только когда они остановились всего в паре дюймов от его кроссовок. Он поднял глаза, скользнул по любимым застиранным голубым джинсам Джона, по рукам, решительно сложенным поверх поношенного свитера, и обнаружил, что Джон смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Привет, — на пробу сказал Шерлок, вяло повертев в руках телефон. Когда Джон не ответил, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и выдал на одном дыхании: — Я уйду, если хочешь, но ты убежал без бумажника и ключей, а на улице холодно, и если хочешь кофе, то я только что обнаружил, что тут за углом есть очень милая кондитерская. Я угощаю.

При этих словах на лице Джона появилась слабая улыбка — первая, которую Шерлок увидел с тех пор, как поцеловал его в ванной пару часов назад (а казалось, что прошло лет десять). Он сел рядом, плечи их соприкоснулись, и Шерлок осторожно положил руку на спинку скамейки, не обнимая, но все же близко.

Через некоторое время Шерлок нарушил тишину:

— Прости, что пошел за тобой…

— Вот уж у кого-у кого, но я никогда не думал, что худи есть у тебя, — перебил его Джон, поджав губы в кривой усмешке. — Хотел бы я сказать, что ты выглядишь по-дурацки, но на самом деле тебе даже идет.

— В ней хорошо смешиваться с толпой, — на автомате ответил Шерлок. Он был всецело охвачен желанием обнять Джона — и не уверен, как это желание будет воспринято. Но стоило Джону стянуть с его головы капюшон и коснуться щеки подушечками пальцев, как Шерлок твердой рукой обнял его за плечи и почувствовал, как Джон прислонился, почти прижался к нему, постепенно расслабляясь.

— Прости, что сбежал от тебя, — сказал Джон через некоторое время, наблюдая за тем, как пляшут на легком осеннем ветру листья.

— Нет, не надо. — От тихих извинений Джона, сказанных с пристыженным видом, у Шерлока сжалось сердце. — Не надо…

— Мне нужно было кое о чем подумать. — Не уверенный, стоит ли ему выуживать информацию дальше, Шерлок остановился на том, что ободряюще хмыкнул, побуждая Джона продолжать. — И я понял, что я, блядь, так от этого устал. Устал думать о Томе, устал пытаться понять, как ты поступишь, основываясь на том опыте, который получил с ним. Я должен перестать вас сравнивать. У вас нет ничего общего.

— Да уж надеюсь, что нет, — сварливо ответил Шерлок, не успев прикусить язык.

Но Джон только рассмеялся.

— Правда, нет. И я просто… Хватит ему уже вставлять нам палки в колеса. Я даже думаю, что мне…

— Что? — спросил Шерлок, затаив дыхание.

— Да мне это надоело! — Джон выглядел так, будто собственные слова его шокировали. — Я уже сыт по горло тем, что постоянно о нем думаю. Тем, что трачу на него свои силы, когда стоило бы сосредоточиться на тебе.

— Вот это правильно, — проворчал Шерлок, и Джон коротко рассмеялся, отчего рука Шерлока на его плечах автоматически сжалась.

— Боже мой, не смеши меня, — сказал Джон, знакомый блеск постепенно возвращался в его глаза. — Все это… Я практически уверен, что нормальные люди не смеются во время таких разговоров.

— Нормальные — значит, скучные, — заметил Шерлок, и Джон повернулся и посмотрел на него с широкой улыбкой.

— Ага. Я всегда так думал.

«Сейчас, — взволнованно подумал Шерлок, слегка наклоняя голову и приоткрывая рот и наблюдая за тем, как Джон с жадностью проследил его движения взглядом. — Сейчас отличный момент для поцелуя».

Но прежде чем их губы соединились, Джон прошептал:

— Знаешь, что еще я понял?

Шерлок молча покачал головой.

— Как только я остался один, я понял, что не хочу быть без тебя.

Улыбка исчезла с губ Джона, но не из его глаз, и Шерлок пытался решить, что важнее: каталогизировать выражение лица Джона или поцеловать его.

— Ну, это… хорошо, — сказал он, решив, что какой-то ответ после таких слов необходим.

— Ага. — Джон выглядел уставшим, но спокойным, а глаза его были очень, очень синими. — Я тебя люблю. То есть, я хочу сказать, что ты это, наверное, понял по… ну, по всему… Но — да. Ты широко известен, как человек, который упускает из виду важное, особенно когда замешаны человеческие чувства, поэтому я решил, что должен тебе сказать.

Прикусив губу и боясь, что улыбается, как идиот, Шерлок молча кивнул.

— А кроме того, — добавил Джон, отвернувшись и взглянув на кружащиеся листья. Голос его звучал почти чопорно. — Я не стреляю в серийных убийц ради всех подряд.

Тут Шерлок уже не мог сдержать смех — и от облегчения, и от радости. Он прижал Джона ближе, заставив того резко вдохнуть, и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Джон, удивив Шерлока. — То есть, я надеялся, что любишь, с самого начала, а потом, когда я заметил, как ты терпелив со мной все эти месяцы… Это заставило меня думать — на самом деле, надеяться, — что, может быть, для тебя в этом что-то больше, чем быстрый перепихон.

— Так и есть, — прошептал Шерлок. Губы его легко касались лба Джона. — И так будет, пока ты этого хочешь.

Джон притянул его в нежный поцелуй, широко улыбаясь, а потом с тихим вздохом устроил голову под подбородком у Шерлока. Тот секунду раздумывал о своем поведении — обнимается на скамейке в общественном месте! — но решил, что весь мир может отвалить, и переплел с Джоном пальцы, потерев большим пальцем его костяшки. Посмотрел на его ловкие руки, на руки, державшие в руках оружие, или подававшие чай, когда Джон решал, что Шерлок заработался, или гладившие по волосам, когда Шерлок скучал или упрямился.

Шерлок услышал, как сам же и спросил:

— Ты мне когда-нибудь скажешь, кем он был? — и он прикусил губу. Внутренний голос (который был слишком похож на голос Майкрофта) отчитал его за то, что он слишком жаден, никогда не бывает доволен тем, что ему дано и всегда требует большего. Но Джон только спокойно покачал головой.

— Никогда-никогда? — спросил Шерлок, тщетно пытаясь изгнать из голоса умоляющие нотки.

— Нет. — Джон поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, сжал его руку сильнее и просто сказал: — Он больше не имеет значения. С ним покончено.

— Но…

— Нет. Никаких «но». — По какой-то причине Джон улыбнулся. — Ты всегда говоришь о том, сколько места занимает информация на твоем жестком диске, и как ради каждого бита данных тебе приходится что-то удалять. — Он поднял их соединенные руки и поцеловал кончики пальцев Шерлока. — Удали его из моей памяти. Дай мне новые воспоминания, которые заняли бы его место.

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы снова возразить, потому что совершенно неправильно, чтобы этот Том ушел безнаказанным, но Джон продолжал:

— Как кто-то сказал: лучшая месть — это жить долго и счастливо.

Джон пристально посмотрел на него, взгляд был мягок, и Шерлок вдруг услышал слова Майкрофта: «Речь не о тебе, и не о том, чего хочешь ты. Речь о Джоне».

— Я так хочу, — закончил Джон. Голос у него был спокойный и умиротворенный. — Жить долго и счастливо. С тобой.

— С погонями по крышам и экспериментами на кухне, — не мог не добавить Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся.

— С погонями по крышам и экспериментами на кухне, да. И помоги мне, Господь. А теперь идем. — Джон встал и протянул Шерлоку руку. — Идем домой.


End file.
